Drama Total Recargado
by Amphy and Alex
Summary: En una isla llena de paz y armonía no todo es lo que parece, acompaña a Dieciocho campistas que luchan por un premio, cada quien sabrá a que se enfrentan, amistades, romances, enemigos y drama, y solo para que una persona pueda coronarse como el rey de Las Islas Canela.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

* * *

— Hola mundo, soy Chris McLane, transmitiendo en vivo desde nuestra nueva localización, damas y caballero junten sus palmas con ustedes: La Isla Canela. — Chris se hace a un lado para mostrar una localización que se miraba diversa de varias formas posibles, ya que la isla poseía: un muelle, una costa algo sucia, un bosque que se extendía por aquí y por allá, una cabaña algo vieja por un lado y del oponente un área que suponía ser un comedor, además de un pináculo donde había una fogata con la galería y nueve asientos, pero lo que más se destacaba de la isla era el volcán que se veía en medio de la misma.

— Chris sabes que aun no tenemos participantes. — Comento el Chef quien era el que estaba grabando.

— Claro que lo sé y no me quites tiempo a mi belleza. — Comento Chris señalándose de cabeza a los pies. — Y es por eso que grabamos este comercial, y si tú tienes la oportunidad de pertenecer a: La más grande, brutal, más dolorosa y sobretodo más brutal que nunca, esto y más en: Drama Total Recargado. — Concluyo el presentador luego de alzar sus brazos al aire.

— ¿Ya terminamos? — Pregunto el Chef.

— No y cállate arruinaste el efecto. — Le espeteó Chris al Chef, antes de que la pantalla se apagara completamente.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo hasta que lleguen los concursantes, es i primer fic con esta temática así que no me maten si no es perfecto, pero si le das una oportunidad no te arrepentirás, bueno estaré aceptando a siete hombres y siete mujeres (Ya metí a los míos) y solo deben de llenar esta fichita.

Actualizado Faltan tres hombres y una chica.

* * *

Nombre completo y apodo en caso de poseerlo:

Edad (15-19):

Apariencia:

Vestimentas (Diario, traje de baño y pijama):

Personalidad:

¿Aliados?:

¿Enemigos?:

¿Pareja?:

Gustos:

Disgustos:

Habilidades:

Debilidades:

Fobias y miedos:

Datos extras y algo que se me allá olvidado:


	2. Campistas no tan felices, Parte 1

**Disclamer:** Drama Total no pertenece, si hubiera sido ese el caso Courtney o Lindsay hubieran ganado All-Stars. Solo dos personajes me pertenecen el resto tiene copyright por parte de su creador, también mi trama y mis extraños desafíos.

**Nota 1:** Bien el primer capítulo, espero que no me maten, cualquier comentario o cualquier otra cosa acerca de su OC será atendida.

**Nota 2:** Se que dije que serian dieciséis pero al final son dieciocho.

**Nota 3:** Acepto consejos, criticas y jitomatasos.

* * *

**Campistas no tan felices, Parte 1**

* * *

Se aprecia una isla en el horizonte, una isla casi paradisiaca, se veían varios paisajes en su alrededor y un gran volcán en el centro, y en el muelle se ve a cierto pelinegro.

— Hola soy Chris McLane, el anfitrión mas sexy y ardiente de toda Canadá y el mundo, hoy estoy con ustedes desde la hermosa Isla canela una localización algo remota por el sur de Canadá, y prepárense porque esta temporada será la mejor hasta ahora, habrá: más dolor, mas acción, mas sufrimiento pero sobretodo habrá más drama. — Comento el Anfitrión. — Además, dieciocho campistas se enfrentara a absurdos desafíos solo para ganar el premio, que diecisiete no tendrán, un millón de dólares. — Mientras Chris decía esto el Chef sale por detrás y saca un maletín y lo abre, luego el viento sopla y algunos billetes salen volando. — Mas o menos un millón. — Concluyo Chris.

— Te dije que ya no debía abrir el maletín. — Le dijo el Chef al anfitrión a lo que él iba a argumentar pero no pudo ya que se oía a la distancia el motor de un barco.

— Cállate Chef que hay vienen los participantes. — Señalo Chris, al barco donde se miraban varios jóvenes abordo. — ¿Colocaste la bomba? — Pregunto Chris, mas su contestación no fue una respuesta si no el sonido de una explosión.

* * *

—Bien nuestros participantes ya vienen desde la orilla hasta acá o mas o menos eso parece. — Anuncio el bajito mientras su compañero comía unas rosetas de maíz.

— Mira Chris, ahí viene el primero. — Comento el Chef antes de seguir comiendo y en efecto, un chica venia nadando desde el lugar de la explosión al muelle, la chica en cuestión tenía una cabellera negra con las puntas blancas, a simple vista se notaba su piel blanca y que tenía un buen cuerpo además de ser alta.

— …Explotar un barco… — La chica venia murmurando antes de subir al muelle, la chica estaba demasiado mojada al igual que su ropa que consistía en, una blusa blanca sin mangas, una minifalda negra, unos botines y unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color. — Maldito Chris y sus malditas ideas, Duncan ya me lo había advertido, se murmuraba a ella misma.

— Bienvenida Kiara, a la Isla Canela. — Comento Chris y se salvo de un golpe que la chica le iba a dar solo porque el Chef la sostuvo por atrás. — Relájate, solo fue una pequeña explosión. — Dijo un despreocupado Chris, la chica solo bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

— Miren y creo que hay viene nuestro segundo campista y tercero. — Comento Chris señalando al océano, donde se veía una balsa donde iban dos chicos. — Pensé que habías quitado la balsa. — Le dijo Chris al Chef.

— Lo iba a ser pero… — El Chef no pudo terminar ya que la pelinegra lo interrumpió.

— Ya me puedes soltar. — Le recordó ya que el Chef la estaba estrujando, el, la soltó algo apenado y mientras ambos chicos subían al muelle.

— Bienvenidos, Andrés y Pierre. — Comento Chris a ambos chicos.

— Si gracias viejo. — Comento Andrés quien intento abrazar a Chris y este solo asintió algo asustado por la actitud del chico, nadie nunca había sido tan optimista, pero él se encargaría de hacer que el chico ya no fuera tan optimista. Andrés que fue el primero en bajar era algo notorio por ser alto, aunque el resto de él era muy común, delgado, moreno, cabello negro y ojos cafés, además vestía muy simple, un pantalón de mezclilla una camisa azul fuerte y unos tenis. En cambio su acompañante que no había dicho nada era todo lo contrario a él. Pierre era rubio, sus ojos azules destacaban en su piel blanca además de que era de una apariencia hermosa, su ropa no rayaba lo simple más bien llegaba a ser algo estrafalaria, una boina roja, una camisa elegante blanca y en el cuello un moño azul, unos pantalones negros que se perdían dentro de sus botas largas de color rojo.

— J´ai vu de meilleurs endroits. — Comento el chico rubio posicionándose a la par de Andrés que a su vez estaba a la par de Kiara.

— No sé lo que dijo, pero creo que el si no quería estar aquí. — Comento Chris y luego volví su vista al océano para ver si alguien más venia y diviso a lo lejos un brazo alzado y con un teléfono en la mano, que luego como pudo monto el muelle.

— Si, no se mojo. — Alabo el chico que era de estatura promedia, con ojos grises, de contextura normal, con un cabello rubio algo largo, el chico parecía alguien amigable o eso parecía vestía una playera blanca y encima de esta una camisa negra, unos jeans azules y unos vans negros.

— Concursantes saluden a Eiran. — Anuncio Chris, nadie le puso atención solo Andrés que lo saludo con la mano, aunque el chico de ojos grises ni se inmuto estaba tan distraido con su teléfono, para enojo de Chris ya que el chico casi lo tocaba, pero antes de que reaccionara se oyó una pequeña explosión desde los escombros del barco y luego de la nada caen en el muelle en lo que parecía ser una sofá, eran en cuestión dos chicos y dos chicas. — Bueno esa explosión no la planee pero aun así reciban a nuestros otros cuatro concursantes.

Los cuatro en cuestión estaban algo inconscientes de la fuerza de la explosión así que Chris medio levanto a quien miraba más liviano y le hizo una seña al Chef para que lo llevara donde estaban los demás.

— Con ustedes Nate. — Anuncio Chris, el chico ni se inmuto ya que parecía estar noqueado completamente, el chico en cuestión era algo bajito, se notaba que era muy delgado pero aun así tenía algo que llamaba la atención tal vez su piel blanca y suave o ese cabello enredado y castaño, usaba una camisa azul, unos shorts blancos y unos zapatos negros.

— Genial, parece que el chico es un narcoleptico. — Comento Kiara.

— En realidad, la fuerza fue muy grande para el pequeño niño. — Comento la chica que se estaba arreglando, su cabello castaño claro y medio peinándoselo con ambas manos, lo primero que se notaba en ella era su pelo largo que llegaba hasta la cintura atado en dos colas bien proporcionadas, luego se notaban esos rubíes en su cara que eran en marcados por su suave piel blanca, además la chica era hermosa y su conjunto era algo simple pero aun así la hacía destacas, una blusa blanca y arriba un chaleco negro, haciendo conjunto tanto como su falda y medias, además de sus tacones, dándole un aire de sabelotodo.

— Genial una cerebrillo gótica. — Añadió Chris a la chica la chica solo frunció el seño. — Con ustedes Roxanne. — Termino Chris y se puso a la par de Nate quien seguía durmiendo.

— ¿Hola nos vas a presentar? — Pregunto una chica algo baja, con un cabello lacio y rubio, se nota que la chica era activa o hacia ejercicio por su cuerpo, se notaba también que era canadiense por su piel blanca y cremosa, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus expresivos ojos verdes, su ropa no resaltaba nada de ella pero aun así hacia que se viera diferente, una playera con un estampado de un rayo negro, encima de esta una sudadera blanca abierta y arremangada y un pantalón de mezclilla negro donde en una pierna no tenia tela desde la rodilla.

— Claro que si, Jen, tu padre estará feliz, sabes me dio unos dólares extra por mantenerte más vigilada que al resto. — Comento Chris, como niño que entra a una dulcería.

— Como sea. — Fue lo único que respondió la chica.

— Bien, y nuestro último viajero del sofá, quien creo que fue el que diseño esto, denle un aplauso a Robert. — Dijo Chris intentando dar emoción a la situación, el chico se desabrocho el cinturón del sofá, ya que al parecer fue el único que tomo las medidas de seguridad, el chico en cuestión era algo bajo, de una contextura media llegando a ser delgado, su piel era de un color mate y sus ojos eran color azabache que combinaban a la perfección con su cabello corto y puntiagudo; además vestía una camisa de manga corta con rayas azules y fondo morado con un icono de la bola de pool en medio, además usaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una gorra azul.

— Ya… Llego… Su… — El chico estaba tan mareado y confundido y luego cayó al suelo.

— Y por eso jamás se pone el resto de una bomba, que es de dudosa procedencia bajo un sillón, mas si tu estas en ese lugar. — Comento despectivamente, Roxanne.

— Claro, como si tú hubieras podido hacer algo mejor. — Comento Robert levantándose del suelo del muelle.

— Claro que sí, he ganado varios premios a la mejor inventora. — Le espeteó la chica.

— Tortolos quieren callarse. — Corto Jen con la discusión, donde ambos pasaron a verla con una furia tremenda, aunque ella ni se inmutó, ella sabia como podía hacerlos sufrir pero no valían la pena.

— Concuerdo con la chica de papi. — Dijo Kiara quien hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de todo, y luego ambos cerebritos pasaron a ver a Kiara con odio esta solo hizo un ademan de bostezar.

— Bien, basta, todos debemos tratarnos con respeto. — Andrés ya algo frustrado por la actitud de sus nuevos ¿Amigos? ¿Compañeros?

— Si lo que tu digas. — Comentaron los cuatro que estaban en la disputa con obvio sarcasmo en la voz, a lo cual el chico se frustro aun mas y luego sintió una mano en su hombro y volteo y vio que era la de Pierre, con una franca sonrisa en su rostro, a lo cual Andrés sonrió, al menos no todos eran ¿Malos?, no tal vez malos era una palabra muy fuerte.

* * *

— Bien al parecer el resto de campistas están extraviados. — Comento Chris sin mostrar preocupación. — Según la repetición la mitad del elenco cayó en la segunda isla.

— Si sabes que la mitad de dieciocho no es ocho, verdad. — Comento Roxanne.

— ¿Segunda Isla? — Pregunto Pierre con una ceja alzada, el recordaba que solo era uno.

— Según mi GPS, Las Islas Canela son tres Islas, en el sur de Canadá. — Comento Eiran, quien seguía con su teléfono pero aun así escuchaba las conversaciones de los demás, ya estaba creando su nuevo blog y obviamente necesitaba material y sus compañeros eran material de primera.

— ¿Espera tres? — Repitió Jen como quien recuerda algo de último momento y voltea donde el presentador, quien se veía nervioso por ninguna razón aparente.

— Bien ya que esto iba a ser una sorpresa, pero el chico arruina todo lo menciono, efectivamente hay tres islas, Isla Mayor donde se realiza casi todo, la Isla segunda donde se harán algunos retos especiales y la Isla Menor donde…— El anfitrión interrumpió ya que esa isla era un pequeño secreto.

— No importa. — Contesto Jen ya algo molesta.

— Bueno, el Chef, ya fue por ellos así que solo falta esperar.

* * *

Se miraba una isla en menor tamaño a la primera vista, se notaba que estaba a un nivel superior del mar, en esta isla se notaba un bosque espeso con varios árboles y en medio de esta resalía una gran torre de diez niveles estilo japonesa, alrededor había un lago y varios árboles de Sakura, la isla era más que todo como una alusión a Japón y China combinadas.

Una chica iba caminando hasta que topo con el borde del lago, una chica que fácilmente podía ser confundida y pensar que era de ese lugar, ya que la chica en cuestión parecía una chica de esas que se muestran en el anime, unos ojos grandes y expresivos de color azul diamante, alta y delgada con una tez blanca, y además de tener en juego sus labios con su cabello de color azul, además su ropa también podía mostrar eso, ya que era un típico uniforme escolar, camisa blanca, falda azul, medias largas de color blanco y zapatos negros.

— Llevo caminando horas y no encuentro a nadie. — Bufo exasperada la chica ya que no encontraba a nadie y seguía topándose con el lago, pero luego sonrió. — Vamos Kimi, yo puedo hacerlo, tal vez es el primer desafío y no hay que rendirse. — Se dijo asimisma, retomo su camino pero no fue mucho tiempo antes de chocarse con otra chica, lo curioso de ella era que estaba caminando como una sonámbula, Kimi se asusto un poco pero luego se preocupo ya que la chica iba rumbo al lago y la iba a detener justo cuando se oyó que ya había caído.

La chica que cayó se despertó, al parecer estaba caminando dormida, salió del agua y se apreciaba a simple vista, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, sus fracciones eran hermosas y su cuerpo igual, su tez era demasiado blanca, tenía un cabello igual de decolorado rubio platinado casi blanco y esos ojos de un tono rosado, cualquiera que allá estudiado podría concluir que esa chica sufría de albinismo, la chica vestía sencillamente aunque ahora estaba mojada, una camisa blanca y un suéter azul, una minifalda tableada gris, medias azules y tacones negros.

— Hola. — Saludo Kimi algo nerviosa.

— Hola. — Respondió esta con una sonrisa en su rostro. — Mi nombre es Nia. — Dijo con una sonrisa tan grande.

— Mi nombre es Kimi. — Respondió esta y sin previo aviso Nia le dio un abrazo, y Kimi respondió.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Pregunto suavemente la albina.

— Ni yo sé donde estamos. — Le respondió la peliazul, y le sonrió dándole confianza a la albina, ahora no podían darse ambas por vencidas tenían que encontrar al resto de concursantes, sus cavilaciones fueron detenidas por un grito, una chica salió disparada desde algún punto del bosque junto a un chico.

La chica era de estatura mediana, delgada, de piel blanca y un cabello largo y ondulado del color castaño claro y sus ojos eran del mismo color que este, la chica vestía un hermoso vestido floral con un chaleco negro encima de este, la chica además llevaba varias pulseras de cuencas y un collar de amor y paz, aunque la duda era como corría tan rápido y con esas sandalias y no se caía, o al menos eso pensó Kimi.

En cambio el chico parecía algo nervioso y corría de algo también, el chico en cuestión era de estatura promedio, con una tez clara, unos ojos dorados con unas pupilas que recordaban a un gato, sus rasgos eran salvajes pero a la vez llamaban la atención, y su cabello era azabache con mechas plateadas aunque lo más curioso era que parecía que tuviera dos orejas de gato o tal vez le gustaban los gatos simplemente.

Ambos siguieron corriendo sin fijarse en su camino y caer en el lago donde había caído antes Nia, la mencionada se acerco al lago a ayudarlos a salir a ambos, Kimi también fue ya que el chico era quien más pesaba.

— ¡Hay que correr! — Exclamo la chica, y estaba a punto de correr cuando el chico la agarro y le hizo un gesto de silencio.

— Calla, tal vez lo perdimos. — Le respondió el chico.

— ¿De qué hablan? — Pregunto Nia suavemente, ambos chicos la vieron.

— Nos venía persiguiendo un loco con una sierra. — Respondió la chica que se había puesto más blanca que el papel.

— Bueno, pero ya no nos sigue así que, esperen ¿Y los demás concursantes? — Pregunto el chico ya que solo habían dos chicas y la rara que venía con él.

— No hay mas, al menos no los he encontrado aun. — Comento Kimi. — Me llamo Kimi y la chica de aquí es Nia. — Comento Kimi.

— Mucho, gusto. — Respondió el chico con una sonrisa seductora. — Mi nombre es Kay, Kay Phyrrus. — Se presento el chico.

— Y yo me llamo Carly. — Comento la chica del vestido.

— Bien creo que debemos seguir buscando a los demás. — Comenzó el chico a caminar pero esta vez fue lentamente.

— Tienes razón, no creo que el señor McLame, nos allá puesto algo tan difícil. — Comento inocentemente Nia.

— Bueno tal vez, pero somos cuatro, debemos hallar a catorce mas. — Retomo el tema Carly.

— Tal vez no sea muy difícil. — Apunto Kimi, señalando a la otra orilla del lago se observaba a una chica caminar.

La chica se notaba que estaba cansada, la chica era hermosa por donde quiera que la vieras, su cabello era turquesa, atado en dos trenzas hasta la cintura, además sus ojos eran enmarcados por sus hermosas facciones, era baja pero tenía un buen cuerpo, además su ropa la hacía ver bien, una blusa morada sin mangas, una minifalda con flores, medias hasta la rodilla color negras, botas caqui y un gorro de lana azul.

La chica seguía caminando hasta que oyó gritos a la lejanía y vio a cuatro chicos hacerle señas, por fin encontró a alguien aunque fueran unos torpes aunque debía admitirlo se sentí algo mejor por encontrar a más personas.

Decidió ir hacia donde estaban ellos total ya había recorrido esta patética isla.

* * *

— Por fin encuentro personas. — Comento la chica. — Aunque no merezcan mi presencia pero bueno, y ya que están aquí me llamo: Christal Valentine, pero ustedes me llamaran Chrissy. — Dijo en tono despectivo la chica, a lo cual los otros cuatro rodaron los ojos, genial tenían que toparse con una niña de papi, luego la chica siente que alguien la mueve e iba a reclamar pero la figura tras suyo intimidaba.

La chica que volteo a Chrissy, era bastante alta, tenía la piel bronceada con algunas pecas por aquí y por allá, su cabello era castaño oscuro atado en una cola de caballo, la verdad Chrissy la hubiera confundido con un chico, no solo por su apariencia si no por su ropa también, Una camisa gris sin mangas con una chaqueta verde oliva a rayas encima, unos jeans muy desgastados, un pañuelo en el cuello , un cinto con una ovilla y botas, si definitivamente Chrissy la tacho ya en su lista a la mujer hombre o viceversa.

— Aun lado, princesa. — Comento esta, ya que pensaba que ya estaba todo el elenco, se sorprendió un poco al ver que solo eran seis con ella. — ¿Y los demás? — Pregunto con un tono algo autoritario.

— No sé a lo mejor están en un picnic. — Le respondió Chrissy.

— Di lo que quieras cabeza de aire. — Le respondió esta.

— Cabeza de aire, y lo dice la chica mas… — La más alta se cayó al ver a un chico en el horizonte. — Oigan miren creo que allá están los demás. — Apunto la alta, todos voltearon a ver y era cierto un chico se veía al horizonte, un chico alto y se notaba que tenía un buen cuerpo, tenía el pelo rubio cobrizo, resaltaban también sus ojos verdes y algunas pecas, el chico en cuestión se notaba que tenia ascendencia rusa por sus rasgos faciales, su ropa era una camisa negra, una chaqueta verde, unos jeans gastados, una bufanda roja y unas botas negras estilo militar. Los seis salieron corriendo, aliviados de que ya habían encontrado al grupo, pero su desilusión fue grande al ver que el chico estaba solo.

— Rayos, otro que anda perdido. — Dijo algo frustrado Kay, ya se había hartado de caminar.

— Bueno miremos el lado positivo, ganar esta en los números. — Comento Carly.

— Camy tiene razón, somos ya varios y miren desde aquí se ve una gran torre. — Señalo una torre que se veía como a unos cien metros.

— Bien, Nia, pero mi nombre es Carly. — Comento la chica castaña, el chico nuevo que se había mantenido al margen hablo.

— Ella tener razón, debemos movernos hacia allá cuanto antes, la noche caerá en algunas horas. — Menciono el chico. — Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Dmtry. — Concluyo el chico con una sonrisa algo forzada, los siete empezaron a movilizarse a la torre, sin encontrarse con ningún obstáculo.

La torre en si estaba rodeado por el lago, pero frontalmente tenía un puente hermoso, varios árboles de Sakura alrededor y la gran torre tenía un aire tétrico pero a la vez encantador con todos esos pétalos en el aire.

— Hay que admitirlo, si aquí nos quedaremos, esta temporada tenía mucho presupuesto. — Comento Kimi, sorprendida con lo bello de la isla, los siete chicos iban a entrar, justo cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien les disparo con dardos tranquilizantes, luego los tomo en un saco y se dirigió a su destino.

* * *

— Oye, llevamos aquí como cuatro horas. — Comento Kiara, obviamente fastidiada.

— Si, no me importa, y miren allí viene el Chef con el resto de campistas. — Comento Chris señalando una moto acuática donde venia el Chef hasta llegar al muelle, todos estaban visiblemente agradecidos de que los otros diez hayan aparecido.

El Chef se detuvo y soltó el saco donde había siete jóvenes dormidos.

— Bien, chicos ellos son: Kimi, Nia, Dmtry, Carly, Kay, Chrissy, Morgan y…— Pero Chris se detuvo y los conto y luego se palmeo la frente a la próxima les pondría a todos un GPS, aun faltaban tres.

— Pensé que eran diez. — Comento algo molesta Roxanne.

— Bien, faltan tres concursantes y revisare la repetición hasta dar donde cayeron. — Comento un molesto y frustrado Chris, porque rayos esta vez no le había salido todo como lo había planeado.

— Chris. — Toco el Chef. — Creo que ellos cayeron por donde las cabañas o el comedor.

— Creo que tiene razón, según su desplazamiento curvilíneo debieron caer o en el comedor o cerca de las cabañas. — Anuncio Robert.

— Bien entonces Chef llévatelos, vamos al comedor.

— Espera ¿Por llevar… — La chica dejo inconclusa su pregunta al ser noqueada por un dardo al igual que el resto.

* * *

El recorrido al comedor era corto, en esta área se notaban unos árboles y unas mesas fuera del comedor estilo picnic, y justo hay Chris vio a sus vic…, concursantes, los tres últimos, dos hombres y una chica, el trió estaba sentado la chica dibujando en la tierra, y ambos chicos estaban en su mundo, ninguno de los tres se hablaba.

La chica, era blanca, de cabello negro que llegaba a las caderas, sus ojos resaltaban al ser turquesas mas con un rostro algo infantil, era algo baja pero aun así tenia buenos atributos, la chica en cuestión vestía un top rosa hasta el ombligo, tirantes por la espalda, una mini falda blanca con un cinto que tenía un broche estilo corazón, además de unas botas rosa pálido.

Luego estaba el chico que Chris describiría como el nuevo Duncan, tenía el pelo azul casi negro algo largo, su tez era blanca, se notaba que hacia ejercicio por su buen físico, sus ojos eran grises, además el chico vestía una camisa negra, unos pantalones ajustados y unos converse.

Y el otro chico que parecía "Normal" era alto, de piel morena y delgado, con pelo negro y alborotado algo largo y tenía unos orbes grises, el chico vestía unos jeans desgastados, una camisa de the killers, unos tenis negros y un gorro de lana rojo, además tenía una muñequera y un arete en la oreja derecha.

— Bienvenidos. — Grito Chris para llamar su atención, y funciono ambos chicos se dejaron de pelear y la chica se levanto y se sacudió un poco la tierra.

— Por fin apareces, sabes cuánto tiempo estuvimos aquí. — Le reclamo el peli azul.

— Claro que lo se Andrew. — Contesto con sorna el anfitrión.

* * *

— Bienvenidos de nuevo, luego de una siesta que tuvieron nuestros participantes. — Chris fue interrumpido.

— Siesta, nos drogaste. — Le reclamo Robert, pero luego el Chef le disparo otro dardo.

— Gracias Chef, y espero que nadie me interrumpa. — Chris volteo a verlos y vio que todos parecían atentos a él. — Como iba diciendo, ustedes dieciocho concursaran por un gran premio, además que tendrán que soportarse los unos a los otros y otras cosas, y en fin antes de su primer desafío… — Chris volvió a ser interrumpido ya se estaba hartando pero los haría sufrir nadie le quietaba tiempo en pantalla.

— ¡Un desafío luego de ser drogados y lastimados… — Y la señorita Tennyson no pudo continuar con su argumento ya que el mismísimo McLane había sido quien tomo la pistola de dardos del Chef.

— Como iba diciendo esta vez dividiré a todos en tres equipos, cuando oigan su nombre posiciónense en el circulo que tiene la letra indicada. — Chris los vio y se sorprendió que nadie lo interrumpió. — Equipo está formado por:

— Rob. — Dado a que el chico estaba sedado el Chef lo movió a donde lo correspondía.

— Kiara. — Paso lo mismo que con el anterior.

— G… Nia. — Recordó el anfitrión, a lo cual la chica se movió felizmente.

— Kay. — El chico se movió con toda elegancia y se paró a la par de Nia y le sonrió coquetamente, aunque esta no le preste atención.

— Kimi. — La chica salió feliz de donde estaba y abrazo a Nia, que era su amiga.

— Y por ultimo Pierre. — El chico camino tan tranquilo pero a la vez con tanta destreza, se posiciono a la par de Kimi.

— Bien equipo A, yo Chris McLane, los bautizo como: Los lagartos besadores.

— Espera, ¿que tiene un lagarto de besador? — Pregunto Kimi algo confundida.

— Ya lo verán en su respectivo tiempo. — Comento Chris con una sonrisa macabra cosa que estremeció un poco a Kimi. — Bien pasemos al equipo B:

— Nate. — El chico camino algo nervioso ya que era el primero.

— Eiran. — El rubio que seguía con su teléfono se fue cerca de Nate, y luego subió la mirada y saludo al castaño con una sonrisa.

— Andrés. — El otro chico fue vio a su equipo, ojala pudieran hacer buenas migas ya que se miraban que eran buenas personas o eso creí.

— Carly. — La chica que aun estaba algo aturdida, camino algo mareada hasta caer cerca del círculo.

— Chef recuérdame conseguir uno especial para ella. — Comento Chris con obvio sarcasmo, a la chica la ayudo Andrés a ponerse de pie y creyó que fue de mal gusto de parte de Chris decir eso.

— Jen. — La chica camino, como si la estuviera obligando, esperen a ella si la habían obligado.

— Y por ultimo Roxanne. — Comento Chris, la castaña se movió con tanto orgullo y tanta altanería hasta llegar a su equipo y Nate la quiso saludar a lo cual la chica lo ignoro. — Bien ustedes serán conocidos como: Las Venus Letales…

— Espera a ellos letales y a nosotros besadores… — Y Kay se unía a los que terminaban con otro dardo en el cuello.

— Bien los que sobren vayan al C, y ustedes serán conocidos como: Los Osos…

— Si dices cariñosos, estás haciendo un show totalmente lleno de… — Y Chris si los haría sufrir, aunque agradeció haber sido rápido, cada censura salía de su bolsillo.

— Gracias a que su compañero hablo, serán: Los Osos Cariñosos. — Dijo Chris con malicia y amargura.

— Esperen, yo no quiero estar con la mujer hombre. — Señalo Chrissy.

— Que bien porque yo no quiero estar con la hija de papi. — Contesto esta con voz monótona y tratando de ocultar su furia.

— Chicas, chicas dejen de pelear. — Comento algo calmo Orión.

— Tú cállate, se nota que no tienes buen gusto, pero lastimosamente, yo seré quien lleve a mi equipo a la victoria. — Comento Chrissy.

— Claro… — Contesto Morgan con obvio sarcasmo.

— Bueno si me dejan terminar, empezaremos ahora con nuestro primer desafío de la temporada…

Luego se oye una explosion atras del comedor, al parecer fue una chica, Chris no sabia que hacer, bueno era la segunda vez que una chica aparecia de la nada, la primera era Izzy, y esta era casi igual, cabello rojo, blanca aunque sus ojos si emanaban algo de que era cuerdabilidad.

— Espero no haber llegado tarde...— menciono la chica que vestia, una playera morada y una falda negra, ademas de calcetines rosas y unos tenis, Chris tartamude y recordo que la chica iba a estar hasta que ocurrio un incidente, y sabia que tenia que meterla si no queria demandas.

— Chicos denle la bienvenida a Paula. — Concluyo Chris a lo cual todos la vieron molestos de dieciocho a diecinueve, por dios Chris ya casi queria meter a los veinte.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Y ¿Qué tan bien o que tan mal quedo?

**Nota Final 2:** Tal vez no hubo muchas interacciones, o mucho protagonismo pero para la próxima lo habrá.


	3. Campistas no tan felices, Parte 2

**Campistas no tan felices, Parte 2**

* * *

— La última vez en Drama Total, presentamos una nueva locación, mostramos un nuevo elenco, pero no hicimos desafío, la razón me interrumpieron demasiado, hasta la chica nueva, Paula que salió de quien sabe dónde, pero oigan esto no tendrá drama si no pasaran cosas inesperadas, como lo ser el desafío de hoy, si, hoy todos tendrán miedo de su propio equipo literalmente. — Termino de presentar Chris.

* * *

— Así, que ¿Quién es ella? — Pregunto Roxanne.

— Bueno, me llamo, Paula, y creo que cierto anfitrión, se olvido de mi…

* * *

**Confesionario**

**Chris:** Que la chica está loca en su cinta de audición me enseño que era el Yaoi, cosa que yo no quería saber…

* * *

— Si, chico ella es Paula. — Concluyo Chris con un suspiro, pero luego a su mente se le ocurrió algo. — Bueno a vista de que todos ya tienen equipo y es nuestro primer desafío, Paula tu serás la recompensa del día de hoy. — Termino Chris con una sonrisa sádica.

— Espera ¿Qué? — Pregunto la morena quitándose algo de basura, ya que ahí fue donde cayó, además de que estaba viendo si su equipaje estaba bien.

— Como oyeron, Paula, será la recompensa del equipo ganador. — Dicho esto una jaula le cae a Paula. — Su desafío es fácil y muy sencillo deben cruzar todo el bosque y llegar a las faldas del volcán, mejor dicho hasta su pináculo, y rescatar a Paula.

— Eso suena fácil. — Comento Jen.

— Bueno no será tan fácil, luego que les diga que para llegar deben cruzar con su mascota a cuestas. — Dicho eso varios se sorprendieron. — Así es, Osos ustedes la tienen más fácil un lindo oso bebe, Venus ustedes la tienen complicado deberán cargar a mi preciada Larry hasta allá y si sufre un rasguño...

— Pero eso no es justo. — Comento algo molesto Andrés.

— Nada es justo en Drama Total. — Comento Chris.

— Ni que ella valiera la pena. — Comento con obvia vanidad Chrissy, a lo cual algunos volvieron a evaluar a la chica en cuestión, era pelirroja con cabello largo, dos colas a los lados, piel blanca, ojos azules, labios con colorete naranja, estatura normal y unas copas algo grandes, si tal vez si valía la pena.

— Amm, Chris, ¿Yo en donde estaré? — Pregunto la chica con algo de temor.

— Bueno en las faldas del volcán, ósea estarás a salvo y tendrás compañía. — Comento Chris a lo cual los otros sospechaban que si iba a haber un veinteavo concursante. — Chicos, verán el Chef los estará persiguiendo con una linda pistola de tranquilizantes.

— Wow, que original. — Aplaudió con sarcasmo Rob quien ya había despertado, hasta que le dispararon con otro.

— De ser capturados se les llevara a prisión donde está esta niña. — Apunto Chris donde la pelirroja estaba. — El equipo que gane será: por tener más miembros y llevar a su mascota y también pueden ganar, si vencen al Chef.

— Fácil, tengo cinta negra. — Comento muy orgullosa Kiara.

— Y yo un fui ex militar y tengo una bazuca. — Comento el Chef quien se encontraba cargando a su amada bazuca.

— Bien chicos empiecen ya. — Grito Chris.

— Espera, pero no nos dijiste donde están nuestras "Mascotas" — Comento Kay.

— Esta bien, ustedes arruinan la diversión, solo les diré que están en el sur las tres aka el muelle. — Termino Chris y se dieron cuenta que tenían que huir.

* * *

— Bien vamos equipo. — Animo Nia a su equipo que habían decidido tomar el camino donde habían venido, o mejor dicho siguiendo el rastro del Jeep donde Chris los trajo.

El camino era por todo el borde de la isla, así que se podía ver el mar y también la costa, los seis chicos: Nia, Kiara, Kimi, Pierre, Rob y Kay, caminaban a paso medio rápido, al parecer tenían ventaja por haber tomado la línea de la costa, ya que se oían algunos gritos de animales.

— Bien esto es sumamente fácil, no creen que deberíamos esperar algo malo de McLane. — Opino Kiara.

— La verdad no, que pudo haber puesto, trampas. — Comento despreocupado Pierre, hasta que se callo en lo que parecía una trampa de lodo.

— Si, eso deberíamos esperar. — Comento Kay.

— Vamos, nos queda poco, aunque eso es gracias a mí. — Comento orgulloso Rob, quien fue quien planeo ir por la línea costera.

— Si que no se te suba a la cabeza. — Le renegó Kay.

— Bueno, déjalo, si no fuera por, el tal vez no tendríamos ventaja. — Opino Kimi quien había estado callada.

— La chica asiática tiene razón, hay que seguir. — Comento Kiara tomando el liderazgo.

— ¿Espera quien te nombro jefa? — Comento molesto Rob.

— Yo, misma, ahora quítate de mi camino o yo te moveré.

— Chicos, no hay que pelear. — Intervino Pierre, quien había salido del foso de lado, no gracias a estos dos si no a Nia y a Kimi.

— Tú no te metas. — Gritaron ambos al unisonó.

— Sigamos, dejemos que arreglen sus diferencias opino Kay.

Los otros cuatro siguieron y ambos quienes discutían, no se percataron de alguien que estaba tras ellos que simplemente les disparo.

* * *

— Bien según mi GPS, es por la izquierda a cincuenta metros. — Decía Eiran, mientras conducía a su equipo fuera del bosque al cual se habían internado, hace como diez minutos atrás, todos seguían al chico ya que a nadie se le había ocurrido un mejor plan. — Y tadan. — Concluyo Eiran, retirando unas hojas para mostrar lo que parecía un camino de adoquín, y se veía una señal que decía donde ir, y en una decía Muelle, a lo cual todos suspiraron.

— Bien, salimos, pero falta algo, apenas llegamos al muelle, como tomaremos a esa Venus atrapa moscas. — Comento Carly, aunque estaba molesta, literalmente los obligaban a lastimar animales y a una planta.

— Bueno es bien conocido que las atrapa moscas, son sensibles, así que alguien le quite su flor falsa, y que salga corriendo. — Comento Andrés.

— Eso lo vistes en las temporadas anteriores. — Le amonesto Roxanne. — Aunque no es mala idea.

— Bien vamos al muelle. — Animo Nate, quien estaba muy feliz.

— Si, iremos, pero hay un problema. — Comento Jen, quien se había asomado al tramo que debían cruzar y estaba, minado.

— Bien tenemos que cruzarlo antes de que venga el Chef. — Comento Carly.

— Si, ahora como lo hacemos sin estallar en pedacitos. — Término gritando Roxanne.

— Bueno, podemos entrar a eBay, y comprar unos arneses los atamos a los arboles…

— Es la idea más estúpida hasta ahora. — Le espeteó Roxanne.

— Espera, no es tan mala. — Le reclamo Jen. — Solo necesitamos una liana de las que nos topamos en ese bosque.

* * *

Mientras esos dos equipos iban algo cerca el equipo de los osos, iba más que perdido.

— Como terminamos, primero en el volcán. — Pregunto retóricamente Andrew.

— Dah, esta no sabe dirigir. — Dijo Chrissy señalando a Morgan.

— Si como que si tú supieras conducir. — Le reclamo.

Mientras estas peleaban, Melody junto con Dmtry planeaban algo, y luego Dmtry recordó algo.

— Eso ser, el Señor McLane, dijo que teníamos que estar todos y nuestra mascota, porque uno de nosotros va. — Termino Dmtry.

— Bien, el tiene razón, iré yo. — Comento Orión.

— Yo te acompaño. — Anuncio Morgan. — No quiero estar cerca de la niña de papi ni un minuto más.

Mientras estos dos se alejaban, siguieron el sendero, al pináculo donde estaba, Paula leyendo algo que al parecer era muy interesante, ya que lo hojeaba tan rápido, pero luego los volteo a ver y sonrió mientras guardaba su revista en su bolso.

— Hola. — Dijo esta muy animada.

— Hola. — Le contestaron únicamente: Dmtry, Melody y Andrew, y Chrissy se sentó en una banca que había por ahí a limarse las uñas, aunque Melody noto que ya habían dos chicos en la jaula aunque estaban noqueados.

* * *

— Bien llegamos a la costa. — Señalo Nia.

— Si. — Comento monótonamente Pierre, aunque debía admitirlo la playa era hermosa, palmeras, cocos, algunas reclinables, mas cocos, el Chef, cocos, esperen el Chef, el chico no supo qué hacer justo cuando el Chef se estaba dando la vuelta el se tiro a la arena, halando consigo a Kimi, Nia y a Kay.

El Chef oyó un ruido pero le resto importancia, volteo y siguió caminando rumbo al muelle.

— Eso estuvo cerca. — Comento en voz baja Kimi.

— Si, muy cerca. — Opino Kay.

* * *

— Eso no se ve seguro Jen. — Opino Roxanne viendo que la liana no se miraba muy segura.

— Si lo es. — La callo esta, y luego se quito le suéter y se deslizo, seguida de ella fue Carly, luego Roxanne, y luego Andrés.

— ¿Esperen y los otros dos? — Comento algo preocupada Carly.

— Aquí. — Contesto Nate levantando la mano.

— Esperen ¿Cómo? — Pregunto sorprendida Jen.

— Tomamos el atajo. — Comento Eiran quien también parecía feliz.

— No sé, se olvidan que somos un equipo. — Les espeteó Roxanne.

— Si pero nunca preguntaron. — Comento Nate.

— Bien eso ya no importa debemos movernos. — Termino Jen , pero en eso sintió un dardo en el cuello, todos reaccionaron y vieron que el Chef estaba cruzando con la liana que habían puesto, Roxanne se quito un tacón y calculo bien, lo tiro y rompió la liana, haciendo que cayera el Chef al camino minado.

— Rápido Andrés toma a Jen estamos como a diez metros de la playa. — Le grito Roxanne, quien se decidió quedar para entretener al Chef un rato.

* * *

Mientras tanto dos chicos estaban cruzando el muelle, vieron a un oso de lo más lindo lo tomaron y empezaron a caminar, pero olvidaron algo muy importante, cada bebe tiene a su mama.

En la costa, una gran osa se paro en sus dos patas y dio un rugido, ambos chicos, Orión y Morgan, voltearon y decidieron que lo más seguro era correr.

Mientras ellos empezaron a correr, llegaron Los Lagartos besadores, que vieron a un lagarto, que trato de ¿besar? A Pierre.

— Ja, le gusta Pierre. — Rio Kimi. — Sabes usémoste como carnada. — Termino de decir la chica.

Luego mientras ellos tomaban a Pierre y la lagarta los seguía, llegaron Las Venus.

— Voy por la flor. — Dijo Andrés, ya que había una chica, un chico nada atlético y un niño a si y una desmayada.

— Bien, pero dásela a Nate apenas la tengas. — Rio un poco Eiran algo nervioso.

— Ehhh.

— Confía en mi solo así ganaremos. — Andrés no sabía que pensar aunque tal vez debía confiar, corrió Larry no lo vio venir, tomo la flor y se la dio a Nate, a quien Eiran le había dado algo, apenas tuvo la flor salió corriendo y tras él iba Larry.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Comento Andrés.

— Azúcar. — Dijo el chico.

* * *

Roxanne estaba satisfecha había hecho que el Chef se noqueara a el mismo, luego recordó que si hacían esto también ganarían, tomo la pistola del Chef, y le disparo treinta dardos, seguridad ante todo, por si su equipo no lo lograba.

Camino hasta donde su equipo para enterarse que tal vez Nate lo lograría.

* * *

Orión y Morgan llegaron al volcán, al parecer Chris ya había llegado, y Orión quien había cargado al oso, lo lanzo a Chris, este lo abrazo algo consternado y de la nada salió la osa y se lo quito a Chris y le metió una bofetada, luego le patio los kiwis.

— Definitivamente ustedes no ganaron. — Contesto Chris con un hilo de voz.

Luego llegaron, los lagartos con su lagarta que venía besando a Pierre.

— Bien raro, pero no atentaron contra mí. — Contesto Chris levantándose lentamente del piso, cosa que no duro porque Nate entro corriendo y le dio la flor a Chris, y luego Larry aplasto a Chris y lo empezó a lamer como un perro. — Bien ustedes no…

— Alto McLane. — Grito Roxanne y mostro que el Chef estaba noqueado, a lo que Chris suspiro derrotado, ya tendría una charla con el Chef, estaba perdiendo su toque.

— Esta bien, ustedes ganaron a Paula. — Dicho esto la jaula la abre Chris alejando un poco a Larry, Paula sale corriendo y abraza a su equipo.

— Seremos un gran equipo. — Dijo esta estrujando a los Venus Asesinos.

— Bien pasemos al reto. — Anuncio Chris.

— ¿Espera que no este era el reto? — Comento Chrissy.

— No, este era un pequeño bonus. — Comento Chris. — Y ahora pasemos al plato fuerte. — Anuncio con una sonrisa sádica. — Todos al comedor.

* * *

— Bienvenidos a su primera fase del desafío…

— ¿Primera? — Pregunto Paula.

— Si, primera, verán el desafío, consiste en tres fases, el primer lugar se lleva tres puntos, segundo dos y tercero solo uno, quien tenga más puntos será muy bien recompensado y quien tenga menos dirá adiós a uno de sus compañeros. Como primera fase tenemos, La comidina.

— Me sigue sonando a (Beep) — Contesto Andrew.

— Bien, teóricamente si, aunque a ti te tocara más duro. — Contesto Chris.

— Su desafío es en diez rondas de platillos, cada uno mas delicioso que el anterior, y por delicioso me refiero a asqueroso, quien termine los diez platillos, o no vomite, se queda, será ronda por ronda e irán saliendo quienes tengan un estomago débil.

— Para empezar: Canapés de Hongos. — Dijo el Chef sacando una bandeja de plata y sacando tres canapés, se miraban algo deliciosos, Chef sirvió uno a cada uno.

— Se ve sabroso Chef. — Comento Nia, quien se lo comió algo rápido porque desconfió.

— Si ella puede, yo puedo. — Se dijo asimisma Roxanne, quien se lo metió en la boca pero había un sabor extraño que le dieron ganas de…

— Roxanne estas fuera. — Comento Chris al ver que la chica había devuelto el canapé, todos al ver esto dudaron, cada quien lo comió como pudo, Andrew se detuvo a saborearlo no estaba tan mal.

— Bien así que solo Rox… — Chris dejo de hablar porque al parecer Jen, Nate y Carly devolvieron la comida.

— Bien cuatro fuera… Chef segunda ronda — Anuncio Chris dando un aplauso e indicando a los perdedores donde sentarse.

— Zanahorias, con salsa de hongos y guiso de pata. — Expreso el Chef.

— ¿Puedo saber pata de qué? — Pregunto Eiran.

— Pues solo diré que mis pies quedaron suaves luego de mi baño con agua caliente. — Anuncio el Chef con una sonrisa ladina, a lo cual muchos soltaron su tenedor.

Los chicos de los osos, estaban bien o eso parecía, e igual las chicas hasta que…

— Esto apesta. — Dijo Chrissy y luego expulso el delicioso guiso del Chef, Melody al ver esto también lo devolvió.

— Solo dos fuera, Chef perdiste tus cualidades, tercera ronda. — Anuncio Chris.

— Bien, Caldo Picante. — Anuncio el Chef.

— Bien por fin algo que podre gozar. — Grito Andrew.

El Chef sirvió los caldos, aunque parecía más una crema, o mejor dicho una pasta, la cual Andrew se la comió de un solo trago.

Con los lagartos, Kimi la probo, no tenía nada de picantes hasta que…

— A…gua…a...gua— Empezo a gritar como loca y luego vomito encima de Pierre y este digamos que no tuvo la mejor de las suertes al tener la boca abierta.

Mientras con las Venus, Eiran estaba tranquilo con teléfono en mano, escribiendo a una velocidad increíble y Andrés estaba resistiendo el impulso de vomitar, Paula también tenía el mismo problema.

Con los osos, Dmtry lo comió como si de una botana se tratara, Orión mejor se rindió esto estaba del asco.

— Otros dos fuera, Chef cuarta ronda. — Anuncio Chris.

— Bien, gusanos, aquí hay sushi, suchi de serpiente. — El Chef sirvió a los once restantes.

— Esto no esta tan mal. — Comento Kiara, hasta que masco algo que no hubiera querido mascar.

— Si creo que no les quite los sacos de veneno. — Comento el Chef.

* * *

— Bien quinta ronda. — Anuncio Chris.

— Estofado sorpresa de calzoncillos. — Anuncio el Chef.

Todos hicieron cara de asco, solo esperaban no tener que saber si eran usados o no.

— Por cierto siguen calientes, los use hace poco. — Comento el Chef, a lo cual Kiara, Eiran y Rob vomitaron.

— Bien hecho Chef, y eso que no les mencionaste del ingrediente secreto. — Comento Chris maliciosamente.

— Oh, hablas del agua de cloaca… — Chef no continuo ya que le cayó el vomito de Kay y Paula.

— Sexta Ronda. — Anuncio Chris.

— Bien Sopa de Cangrejos con carne de cabra de hace tres días. — Anuncio el Chef.

Los cinco que quedaban empezaron a comer lentamente, sabia a rayos esto.

— Enserio nadie, Chef séptima y Octava. — Le grito Chris.

— Jugo de medias e Intestinos de Wawanakua. — Comento el Chef.

Dmtry se lo comió sin pensar, Nia se lo comió como si de su postre favorito se tratara, Morgan simplemente lo paso por su boca y se lo acabo, y Andrew también lo acabo en un solo trago y mordisco, mientras estos no tenían problemas Andrés si tenía problemas pero era el único que quedaba de su equipo y no los defraudaría.

— Bien siguen los cinco de pie, Chef novena ronda. — Anuncio Chris.

— Estofado de puerros, con salsa de pavo…

— Eso es maltrato animal. — Grito Carly antes de volver a vomitar.

—… y maní a la salteada grasa con wazaby y costillas.

— No se oye tan mal. — Comento Morgan, lo comió y su comida termino expulsando.

— Si también contiene trazas de anguilas eléctricas. — Dijo el Chef.

Nia termino y fue la única que comió con tan elegancia, miro que solo ella había terminado, Andrés se estaba muriendo literalmente, Dmtry callo ya no aguantaba, y Andrew comió tranquilamente.

— Bien Dmtry, estas fuera, Andrew, Nia, Andrés son los últimos, como cosa rara son uno de cada equipo, Chef el postre. — Anuncio Chris.

— Tarta de salsa reiterada con pollo y carne a la sangoze. — Anuncio el Chef, pasando los tres pasteles que parecían, basura amontonada.

Nia se lo comió lentamente, Andrés seguía agonizando pero lo acabo y Andrew lo termino en tiempo record.

Luego de cinco segundo Andrés y Nia empezaron a soltar el delicioso postre.

— Bien eso es todo, Andrew le da tres puntos a los Osos Cariñosos.

— Aparté de la (Beep) de nombre, gane. — Comento satisfecho.

— Mientras los otros dos se quedan con dos puntos cada uno.

* * *

**Confesionario:**

**Nia:** Simplemente nauseabundo…

**Andrés**: ...Mátenme y díganle a… que la amo…

**Chrissy:** Esto simplemente va a mi lista negra.

**Roxanne:** Que allá sido la primera no prueba nada…

**Morgan:** Maldito cerdo…

* * *

— Bienvenidos a nuestra segunda etapa. — Comento Chris, donde se notaba que todos seguían en el comedor, algo mareados por el olor.

— ¿Y si salimos? — Pregunto Kiara.

— Y si mejor nos matas. — Comento Jen.

* * *

**Confesionario**

**Rob: **Bien ya he analizado la competencia hasta ahora, Kiara es la única amenaza de mi equipo, y ya tengo un plan para deshacerme de ella.

* * *

— Su segundo mini desafío será el clásico despirtaton. — Anuncio Chris.

— Wow, que original, no sabes que otros desafíos poner. — Comento mordazmente Andrew, a lo cual Chris saco de su bolsillo su amada pistola de dardos pero no la encontró.

— Bien, dado a que el señor no le parece tan emocionante, cada persona que duerma tendrá una pequeña recompensa. — Anuncio Chris con una sonrisa sádica.

Luego Chris les indico que debían trasladarse al pináculo donde habían estado antes.

* * *

Ya en el pináculo cada quien busco donde ubicarse, algunos pensaban en ganar y otros en no perder no sabían que tan cuerdo estaba Chris.

Kimi era la que se miraba con más sueño que todos.

— Kimi si te duermes me las pagaras. — Amenazo Kiara.

— No es mi culpa es el horario. — Dijo bostezando la chica.

Dado a que los equipos estaban medio esparcidos, Paula se acerco a Kimi.

— Hola. — Saludo la pelirroja, a la peliazul.

— Ehhh…. Hola. — Respondió la chica bostezando.

— Cielos, pareces cansada. — Le apunto Paula.

— Un poco. — Respondió esta.

Y mientras estas dos seguían en su charla, estaban tan entretenidas que no se dieron cuenta que alguien las observaba.

* * *

**Confesionario**

**Kiara:** Se que esta oportunidad no hay que desaprovecharla, puedo matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, hacer que mi equipo gane y perder al eslabón mas débil.

* * *

— Hola, chicas. — Anuncio Kiara sentándose en medio de las dos chicas, quienes estaban platicando de sus animes favoritos. — Saben es una lástima que no estén en el mismo equipo. — Comento inocentemente.

— Si es una lástima. — Comento Kimi algo decepcionada.

— Bueno aunque oí que Jen, no quería estar en su equipo tal vez puedan convencer a Chris que las cambie. — Comento Kiara antes de irse donde estaba anteriormente.

Mientras ambas chicas pensaban, en donde todos los osos estaban reunidos ocurría algo particular.

— Melody quieres dejar de cantar en japonés. — Comento algo molesta Morgan.

— No es Japonés es Chino. — Le respondió esta.

— Si cuando eso te sirva, me avisas. — Le dijo la chica.

Esto ocurra en una parte mientras que en otra, Chrissy estaba atacando a Eiran, quería que el chico le diera su celular.

— Solo un rato. — Estaba rogando la chica, mientras el chico solo se estiraba ya que le sacaba demasiada ventaja a Chrissy.

— No te lo daré, y déjame en paz, estoy perdiendo tiempo. — Contesto algo apenado el chico.

— Por favor. — Rogo mas la chica sin darse cuenta que habían llegado a la orilla del pináculo, y la chica resbalo, y ambos cayeron.

* * *

Chris ya se había aburrido, no estaba funcionando, todos seguían despiertos, y ya habían pasado seis horas, hora de ejecutar plan A.

— Bueno en vista que todos siguen despiertos. — Menciono Chris y en eso llegan Eiran y Chrissy ambos mojados ya que cayeron al mar. — Pasaremos a darles lecciones de historia, oh Chef. — Al mencionar al cocinero, este entra vestido como una maestra de los ochenta con un gran libro de historia.

— Capitulo primero, introducción al las ciencias del ser humano…

El Chef hablaba, hablaba, y no paraba Kay fue el primero en caer, luego fue Andrew, y luego Carly.

* * *

— Capitulo último del tratado cincuenta y nueve…

En este punto Morgan y Pierre también cayeron rendidos.

— Sabes deberíamos de preguntarle a Chris. — Comento Paula a su amiga, ambas se pararon y fueron donde Chris estaba tomando una bebida.

— Señor Chris, tengo una pregunta. — Comenzó nerviosa Kimi, a lo que Chris se bajo sus lentes oscuros, que estaba usando, y la vio.

— Veras, Chris será que podríamos, cambiar a Kimi por Jen, ella dijo que está de acuerdo. — Complemento Paula olvidando que nunca le preguntaron a Jen.

— Ya que. — Comento Chris, solo para que las chicas lo dejaran en paz.

Las chicas fueron felices a sentarse, a ver al Chef terminar ese libro.

Mientras tanto Orión platicaba con Dmtry, y Nia hablaba con casi todos, Carly estaba medio dormida, y Andrés la miraba.

Luego de veinticuatro horas la mitad habían caído, haciendo recuento solo quedaban diez: Rob, Eiran, Andrés, Dmtry, Nia, Kimi, Paula, Roxanne, Melody y Chrissy.

—… Ahora el Chef les interpretara el cascanueces. — Termino Chris su oración algunos no prestaron atención, hasta que Hatchet entro con una mallot y un tutu.

— Mátenme. — Susurro Andrés, primero la comida y ahora ver al Chef así.

— ¡Noooooo! — Grito Eiran asustando a los que seguían despiertos, ya que los que se durmieron el Chef se los había llevado. — Mi teléfono no puede morir. — Grito Eiran, luego se rebusco haber si traía su repuesto, y suspiro al encontrarlo en su chaqueta pero poco duro la emoción ya que este se había mojado en la caída que tuvo con Chrissy.

— Bien al menos eso me despertó. — Comento con algo de amargura Roxanne quien había quedado despierta gracias a que a ella si le gustaba la historia.

—… Y entonces yo le dije que no y sabes que hizo. — Se hoy en susurros de parte de Kimi, a lo cual Roxanne estaba fastidiada y empezó a somatarse la cabeza con el piso.

— A Ja, parece que ya se frieron tus neuronas. — Comento sarcásticamente ob.

— Cállate. — Grito la chica enojada tirándosele al chico con una velocidad increíble, aunque la verdad la pelea de ambos se veía aburrida, ambos ni se llegaban a tocar.

— Ok, eso sí es triste, ambos pegan como viejitas. — Comento Chrissy.

* * *

Ya habían pasado otras tres horas, ya estaba otra vez anocheciendo, Roxanne y Rob terminaron, luego de su pelea dormidos uno sobre el otro.

Eiran seguía tratando de revivir su teléfono, y secar el otro, probo con la fogata, y a la luz del sol, pero no se secaba y para recargar el otro intento usar dos barrilas de metal y una piedra de aluminio que el había hecho con el aluminio del empaque de su teléfono.

Kimi y Paula seguían cotilleando y Melody se les había unido.

Chrissy estaba acariciándose el cabello tranquilamente.

Andrés se puso a platicar con Dmtry y Nia ya que los otros o le ponían atención.

* * *

Kimi y Paula cayeron dormidas, Chrissy también, quedando así solo: Eiran, Andrés, Dmtry, Melody y Nia.

* * *

— Bien últimos cincos, hay: dos osos, dos Venus y solo un lagarto. — Anunció Chris quien ya había vuelto. — Bien ahora les contara su tío Chris, una historia de hadas, era se una vez una niña llamada Rita…

Luego de la larga historia solo quedaban: Eiran, Nia y Melody, aunque Eiran cayó dormido luego de dos minutos quedando solo así, Nia y Melody.

— Bien señoritas, apúrense el programa dura solo media hora. — Menciono Chris.

Ambas se estaban viendo fijamente, mientras Nia parecía una estatua, Melody estaba sonrojada y pestañaba mucho aunque paso algo sorprendente, Nia callo rendida.

— Parece que tenemos una ganadora. — Señalo Chris.

* * *

— Bienvenidos de nuevo, en esta ronda, todos participaran. — Comento Chris, pero lo más raro era que todos estaban suspendidos en una jaula: Rojo para los osos, quienes iban ganando con seis puntos, los lagartos le seguían con tres puntos y por último las Venus. — Su desafío consiste en lograr descifrar mas preguntas, y si no caerán al mar, que también es su castigo por decirme poco original, por cierto el agua llena de anguilas…

— ¿La raíz de ocho? — Pregunto Chris.

— Es dos punto ocho dos ocho cuatro dos siete. — Contesto Roxanne.

— Correctamundo, ¿Quien fue el inventor de la pascalina?

— Blaise Pascal. — Contesto de nuevo la chica.

— Correcto, ¿Moneda más valiosa en el mercado?

— La doble águila de oro. — Contesto Rob.

— Correcto, ¿Teléfono mas reciente de Apple?

— El Opone 90. — Contesto Eiran, sin prestar atención había logrado tomar una anguila para cargar su teléfono.

— Correcto, ¿Jugador de Pool más famoso? — Pregunto Chris.

— Johnny Archen. — Contesto Rob.

— Correcto, Ultima: ¿Quién es el más sensual anfitrión de Canadá? — Pregunto Chris.

— Dah es Blaineley. — Contesto Chrissy, a lo que Chris frunció el seño e hizo que todos los osos cayeran al agua.

— Bien Venus ganaron. — Contesto Chris e hizo que todas las jaulas de las Venus se abrieran.

— Espera, ¿por qué la mía no se abrió? — Pregunto Jen.

— Te recuerdo que cambiaste de equipo, por cierto osos alguien se irá hoy esta noche.

* * *

Se veía una pequeña isla, paradisiaca, y en medio poseía una gran mansión, a lo lejos se veía un bote con Chris y el Chef además de Las Venus asesinas.

— Bienvenidos a la isla menor o tercera, aquí se hospedan los ganadores. — Les comento Chris abriendo las puertas de la mansión, tenía un enorme hall y varias puertas, en el hall habían cinco pinturas de los ganadores de temporadas anteriores: Owen, Beth, Heather, Cameron y Zoey, además de que había un marco vacio, obviamente para el nuevo ganador.

Al caer la noche, todos estaban en el pináculo donde ya habían est

* * *

ado, solo que habían puesto dos galerías, para los no perdedores.

— Bienvenidos a la primera ceremonia de eliminación, quien sea eliminado, jamás de los jamases podrá volver. — Empezo Chris. — Y para esta temporada les tenemos listo, el Cohete de la vergüenza. — Termino Chris mostrando un cohete que estaba en la saliente del pináculo.

— Ya vimos los votos y quien no reciba su malvavisco será el eliminado.

— Dmtry eres el primer a salvo. — Comento Chris.

— Orión.

— Andrew.

— Y la última a salvo es Melody. — La chica atrapo su malvavisco y lo saboreo lentamente.

— Bien, Morgan y Chrissy una de ustedes dos se irá para no volver jamás…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— La eliminada es:

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— Morgan. — Anuncio Chris.

— ¿Qué? — Grito la chica. — Es imposible todos acordamos votar por la rica, me las pagaran malditos…

La chica, no continúo con su protesta ya que el Chef la tomo y la empezó a atar y le puso una mordaza.

— Buen toque Chef. — Comento Chris y por ultimo saco un botón de su camisa mandando a volar a Morgan.

* * *

**Confesionario**

**Chrissy:** Eso te pasa por entrar a mi lista negra Morgan, yo cambie los votos, nadie me ganara.

* * *

— Bien tuvimos Drama, y Acción que pasara ahora que Morgan no está, ¿Jen se enterara de que Paula fue quien la cambio?...

— ¿Espera que? — grito la chica.

— Bueno ya se dio cuenta, pero aun así acompáñenos en el próximo episodio de Drama Total Recargado. — Concluyo Chris.

* * *

FanTD97: Ya tu sabes que paso ahí, la chica salió, espero que te allá gustado su actuación.

ScaleneCandy: Muajajaj .-. Hice que salieras tarde, que bien que te gusto, estaba algo nervioso y sigo nervioso créeme, obvio Eiran es sensual igual que yo (¿?) si los nombres quedaron sensualmente abrasables: 3

Jazminlp: Ok anote los datos, y si Melody es una osita y llevo a su equipo a la victoria al menos en una fase.

Andres Anaya: Espero que tus palomitas no te las hayas acabado tan rápido, o tal vez te sobraron, aun no sé si está bien la longitud del fic.

Roxy: Que bien que te encanto, y si Roxanne puede ser loca pero mira que gano a una chica nueva, y además es una loca compulsiva, logro tirar al Chef, sepa como pero lo hizo.

Melani Clarck: :3 Los ositos te mataron, y si la niña rica y la niña/niño, como ves Chris los sigue explotando y eso que acaba de comenzar la temporada, la pelirroja fue un premio y que buen premio hizo ganar a las Venus, Carly no es drogadicta ella ama a la madre tierra a lo mejor honguifera (¿?), que pareja yo no vi nada, Dmtry es ruso a todos los rusos que conozco sonríen forzadamente como él, wow ya tienes favoritos, aunque no se sabe hasta dónde llegaran, y si Chrissy es malota pero aun así es buena muy muy muy muy muy muy en el fondo.

Zpye: Si, Ángela no entro, por X motivo y circunstancia, y lo siento es que Ángela tendrá otro papel que me convenía guardar para más tarde, solo diré que saldrá en un futuro no tan lejano ni tan cercano, lo que te comente hace poco pero es un secreto.

Shadowcat-riot: Hoy merezco otros extra :3, tal vez este capítulo saque un poco las personalidades, y si hice tres por unas pequeñas ideas, pero mira Jen termino en otro equipo gracias a Paula.

Nota Final: No prometo actualizar tan rápido como ahora, pero lo hare al menos una vez cada quince días.


	4. Ella Quiere Pastel

**Ella Quiere Pastel**

* * *

— La última vez en Drama Total…

— Chris, cállate y venme a sobar los juanetes. — Sonó una voz femenina cortando la introducción de Chris.

— Madre, que no vez que hago mi introducción. — Comento Chris.

— No me importa, lo haces mal de todos modos, ahora sóbame los juanetes y yo hare la introducción. — Comento la señora, y Chris solo suspiro y procedió a obedecer la orden de su madre. — La última vez vimos como algunos equipos resultaron ser mejores que otros, unos con lazos de amistad y otros con desconfianza, al final gano quien fue más inteligente, y en la eliminación Morgan dijo adiós, y hoy con un reto especial que realizare yo, los campistas tendrán más drama, mas acción y todo esto en Drama Total Recargado. — Termino la señora. — Chris más duro.

* * *

Se veía un hermoso comedor lleno de grandes detalles, y en medio de este una mesa para diez personas, donde había sentadas siete.

— Saben me podría acostumbrar a esto. — Comento Eiran, quien estaba escribiendo en una laptop.

— Si, además esta comida es deliciosa. — Apunto Paula.

— No, como la del Chef. — Dijo Roxanne entre dientes.

— Ni me lo recuerdes, aun me duele el estomago. — Apunto Andrés.

— ¡¿Quién hablo mal de mi comida?! — Grito el Chef quien había entrado al comedor, para obviamente traer a los campistas, a lo cual los siete se hicieron los desentendidos. — Agradézcanle a McLane, de que les toque desafío si no los torturaría como en la academia. — Termino el Chef.

* * *

Mientras al otro lado del mar se veían lo que suponían ser dos cabañas.

En la primera cabaña, se encontraba el equipo de los Lagartos.

— ¡Muero del hambre! — Decía Kay quien tenía ganas de gritar.

— Que bien ya somos dos. — Contesto secamente Kiara.

— Y tres conmigo. — Apunto Rob.

— ¿Esperen y Nia? — Pregunto Jen a su nuevo equipo.

* * *

Mientras tanto una chica albina caminaba a lo que parecía ser una cueva de un oso.

* * *

— No importa, el punto aquí es que tenemos hambre. — Concluyo Kiara.

— Vaya bruja que eres. — Le respondió Pierre.

— Y tu un chico con los… — La chica no pudo terminar porque de la nada entro un oso con Nia en sus brazos y se la lanzo a Kiara.

* * *

En la otra cabaña parecía haber menos conflictos.

— Maldito programa, *Beep* Chris, ¿Por qué no la acepto? — Murmuraba Andrew quien estaba en su cama dibujando lo que parecía ser una chica.

— ¿Quieres callarte? — Pregunto Orión, quien estaba afinando su guitarra, que había traído, pero ya el chico de la otra cama, lo había cansado.

— Vamos chicos, estar más calmados debemos trabajar más en equipo. — Comento Orión, quien recibió un almohadazo de parte de los dos chicos.

— Por, favor ya cállense. — Les grito Chrissy quien seguía durmiendo, al igual que Melody que solo toco la cama, y no le importo lo duro que estuviera de esta callo rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

— Atención campistas preséntense, en el comedor. — Anuncio una voz desconocida para los campistas, se oía idéntica a la de Chris, solo que mas ronca y mas femenina.

* * *

Ya en el comedor, los campistas notaron los campistas que Chris no estaba.

— ¿Seguro que no fue una broma del Chef? — Pregunto Melody con bostezos quien ya iba a caer rendida.

— No él fue a traernos, y hablando del Chef, ¿Dónde está? — Pregunto Paula, quien solo recordó que el Chef los hizo nadar a la bahía.

— Bueno esos dos no planean nada bueno. — Comento Rob.

* * *

**Confesionario:**

**Rob:** Bien ya he diseñado un plan para lograr ganar esta competencia, he diseñado un plan de mil y una fases, justo ahora voy por la primera, parecer un niño bueno, eso hará que nadie sospeche.

* * *

— Bienvenidos campistas. — Anuncio una voz, entraba en el comedor, Chris y el Chef, cargando a alguien en el medio de transporte de los reyes, esta persona parecía alguien que era familiar a Chris, iba vestida con una blusa azul, pantalones grises y su cabello gris estaba atado en una cola alta.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Pregunto Nia.

— Como que no sabes quién soy niña insolente. — Dijo la mujer señalándola con su bastón.

— Oh por todos los cielos. — Grito Paula. — Es la Madame McLane.

— ¿Quién? — Pregunto Roxanne, a lo cual recibió un bastonazo en su cabeza.

— Como dijo la pelo de fuego, soy Madame McLane, madre de este niño adorable. — Dijo ella mientras bajaba de su transporte, y luego señalo a Chris. — Aunque no saco mi inteligencia y ya a arruinado cinco temporadas, y por eso yo hare esta vez este programa. — Dijo la mujer haciendo que a Chris se le humedecieran los ojos.

— Bien y nos llamo. — Invito a continuar Andrés, quien se gano que la mujer le pegara con su bolso.

— Para su desafío cabezas de alcornoque. — Dijo la mujer algo frustrada, de estar rodeada por sucios adolescentes hormonales.

— ¿Y? — Pregunto Pierre, la Madame le iba pegar hasta que lo vio.

— Oh la la. — Comento la Madre de Chris, quien vio al rubio, y literalmente se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada, Y Pierre se sintió incomodo. — Eres europeo verdad muñeco.

— Aja. — Fue lo único que respondió el chico a quien ya la señora lo estaba abrazando muy posesivamente.

— Chef, súbelo a mi transporte, el será mi encantador príncipe. — Comento y el Chef obedeció y Pierre empezó a gritar, a lo cual el Chef lo encadeno y lo amordazo. — Bien, ya que tengo a mi príncipe, pasemos al desafío, que será fácil, ustedes púberos, deberán cocinarme una comida de tres platos. — Comento la madre del anfitrión, a lo cual varios sonrieron. — Pero, no se las pondré fácil, cada ingrediente está escondido en la isla, y protegido por alguien o algo. — Con esto último varios borraron su sonrisa. — Su desafío comienza ahora. — Anuncio la señora, a lo cual todos salieron corriendo mientras en la salida el Chef les daba unos mapas.

* * *

— Bien somos el equipo más grande, debemos separarnos y buscar los ingredientes. — Comento Roxanne.

— ¿Pero primero que comidas prepararemos? — Pregunto Paula, a lo cual Roxanne la vio con odio.

— Bien se me ocurre, prepararle su comida favorita. — Opino Eiran, antes que lo detuvieran prosiguió. — Según la Wikipedia, su entrada favorita, es el pan con mantequilla con doble ajo, su plato principal es la Pierna de codorniz con puré de papas y ensalada primavera y su postre favorito es la Soufflé, y dice que le encanta de gustarlo con su vino favorito, Rosas a la vainilla.

— Bien son tres platillos y una bebida, dividámonos en grupos para buscar los ingredientes y luego vamos a cocinar. — Dijo Kimi, a quien Roxanne quería matar, solo ella podía ser la líder.

* * *

— Bueno, hagámosle lo que a todo anciano lo gusta: Tapioca. — Comento Andrew a su equipo.

— Ew, eso es asqueroso, démosle algo mas con clase. — Opino Chrissy.

— Si claro, para ti clase es *Beep* rayado con oro. — Ataco Orión, a lo cual la chica lo fulmino con la mirada, pero eso no parecía tener efecto en el chico.

— Ya se sirvámosle, una sopa, pato a la naranja, y pastel de carne. — Opino Orión, a lo cual nadie se negó.

— Creo, que no. — Luego de un silencio dijo Andrew.

— Se te ocurre algo mejor. — Le espeteó Orión.

— Claro, démosle, Croissants, Carne a la parrilla, y Pastel de tres leches. — Termino con un audible suspiro.

— Se oye mejor. — Soltó Chrissy.

— Si ahora vamos por lo ingredientes. — Anuncio Dmtry, quien cargaba a Melody.

* * *

— Sin Pierre, tenemos que ver como cargamos los ingredientes. — Comento Nia.

— Ni que fuera el más fuerte. — Le dijo Kay, a la chica acercándosele, y mostrando sus músculos.

— Oh, Keith eres muy chistoso. — Dijo la chica riendo suavemente, lo que molesto al chico.

— Bien, mis encantos no funcionan en ti. — Comento y se retiro minando felinamente.

— Espera, gatito tú no te vas. — Dijo Kiara agarrándolo del cuello de su camisa.

— ¿Oigan vamos por los ingredientes? — Les pregunto Jen.

— Yo opino que sí. — Contesto Rob.

— Bien vamos. — Siguió Nia.

* * *

— Bien según el mapa, aquí encontraremos el pan. — Dijo Roxanne, señalando la cueva a Andrés, ya que con el había ido, y lo empujo a la caverna, el no pudo parar, por la fuerza de la chica, y entro y vio que el pan, lo tenía un oso, y este lo abrazaba como a un oso de felfa.

* * *

— Bien de chiquita amaba tirarle guijarros a las aves, que tan difícil puede ser darle a una codorniz. — Anuncio Paula a ella misma, hasta que una Venus atrapa moscas gigante le rugió en la cara.

* * *

— No puedo creer que quiera, asar codorniz, mi equipo está loco, pudimos hacer algo vegano, pero no. — Estaba diciendo Carly con ademanes de estrangular a alguien, pero lo de ella era relativamente fácil, papas y los ajos, aunque estaban en un campo minado. — Genial, minas, porque no me sorprende.

* * *

— Bien, Nate, necesitamos varios ingredientes, para el soufflé. — Dijo Eiran, quien llevaba al castaño en su espalda, hasta llegar a la cocina privada del Chef.

— Oh, oh. — Dijo suavemente Nate, quien se bajaba de la espalda de su amigo.

* * *

— Bien, según este mapa. — Se decía Chrissy a ella. — Aquí está el jamón, y solo suspiro, claro a ella le tocaba ir al nido del cóndor que estaba en la parte más alejada de la isla.

* * *

Dmtry quien seguía cargando a Melody, quien seguía noqueada por el sueño.

— Bien, si yo fuera un pedazo de carne, donde estaría. — Se preguntaba Dmtry, viendo que el mapa no tenía sentido, hasta que cayó por un hoyo.

* * *

— Maldito, equipo, yo debería ser el capitán, y debo enseñarles a respetarme. — Decía Orión haciendo ademanes de querer estrangular a alguien, hasta que choco con lo que parecía una pila de leche, y sonrió un poco, tomo un litro, pero entonces sintió algo, estaba siendo absorbido por arenas movedizas.

* * *

— Si tan solo, ella estuviera aquí, bueno no importa ahora debo ganar. — Se dijo Andrew quien estaba buscando azúcar., luego encontró lo que parecía una bolsa de azúcar, sonrió y la tomo, pero entonces algo brinco, y se la robo.

* * *

Nia caminaba por el pináculo donde se celebraban las eliminaciones, ella era la única de su equipo que iba sola, al parecer buscaba frutas ya que solo eso se notaba que había por ahí, la ojerosa vio lo que buscaba y justo cuando iba a tomar una piña, salió un ave quien le quito la piña.

— Oye, eso era mía. — Le grito al ave, que solo pasó encima de ella y le dio un pequeño premio en su cabello.

* * *

—...Entonces te apetecería una cita? — Pregunto el chico que parecía gato, a Jen, quien solo sonrió, y luego lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto.

— Lo siento pero no eres mi tipo. — Dijo la chica traumando al chico, pero lo soltó al oír un ruido demasiado fuerte, ambos voltearon y vieron una gran roca que salió de la nada por la cima de la colina que estaban subiendo.

* * *

Rob quien caminaba en silencio junto con Kiara, quien habían decidido ir por las bebidas.

— Bien y entonces, ¿Tu?... — Pregunto el chico, mas la chica solo lo movió y siguió caminando recto, sin fijarse.

— ¿Qué raro que no hayan trampas? — Se dijo asimisma la chica, pero entonces los arboles empezaron a moverse y de ellos empezaron a ser disparados algunos dardos.

* * *

Mientras, en la cueva con el oso, Andrés trataba de cruzar, en silencio ya que en el piso había trampas para osos, y no debía pisar ninguna si quería seguir con vida, ya llevaba medio camino cuando se resbalo y cayó en una trampa, despertando al oso, y terminando herido por las trampas.

— Aquí está tu pan. —Le dijo el chico dándoselo a Roxanne cuando salió de la cueva mas rasguñado que vivo.

* * *

Paula seguía intentando tomar a una codorniz, pero Larry no dejaba que esta se acara a una distancia cartea, pero entonces la chica tuvo una idea, tomo su cerbatana y disparo a la boca de la planta, haciendo que esta rugiera, y en lo que estaba distraída Paula tomo una codorniz y salió corriendo.

* * *

— Aun no se me ocurre nada. — Decía desesperado Eiran, y no se dio cuenta que Nate entro y hablo con el Chef.

— ¿Qué quieres gusano? — Grito el Chef.

— No me quiere dar los ingredientes de un Soufflé, por favor. — Al oír la última palabra sonrió y le dio los ingredientes al niño y una galleta, hace años que nadie le decía por favor.

— Y si tomo una táctica evasiva. — Pensaba Eiran en voz alta, y solo sintió cuando Nate lo jaloneo un poco para moverse.

* * *

En una pico algo alejado, Chrissy estaba escalando, hasta llegar al nido del Cóndor, quien no estaba muy feliz de verla, y esta sin miedo tomo los huevos y el jamón y se deslizo y el Cóndor no entendió porque la chica no le tuvo miedo, y decidió tumbarla, pero la chica fue más lista, tiro un huevo y el Cóndor lo intento salvar dándole tiempo para escapar.

* * *

En un foso en el corazón de la Isla, se encontraba Dmtry y la inconsciente Melody, pero Dmtry no se daría por vencido, empezó a escalar y fue ahí donde vio la carne, la tomo y sigue escalando con la chica en su espalda.

* * *

Orión quien estaba a punto de hundirse, tomo aire, y se sumergió para tomar impulso y salir, de la trampa, cosa que logro, pero sin darse cuenta que había esparcido la lecha y ahora en vez de leche llevaba arena.

* * *

Andrew, seguía a lo que parecía ser un cachorro, por todo el camino por el cual había regresado y se lanzo encima del pobre, pero para su mala suerte, era el perro de la señora madre de Chris.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! — Grito una señora muy enojada, quien levanto su bolso y empezó a pegarle al chico mientras el perro sonreía.

* * *

Nia ya tenía su piña, y un ave en una jaula, la albina empezó a bajar el pináculo y se topo con una zancadilla de parte de Jen quien seguía corriendo por su vida, pero la otra solo se levanto y volteo y vio la roca, ella se movió a un lado, pero su piña fue triturada.

Jen sonrió hizo caer a la niña mimada, y ahora solo debía llevar su parte a la cocina y cocinar, a si y salvar al torpe gatito.

Justo cuando creyó que ya llegaba decidió tomar el atajo de la izquierda, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que estaba minado, y vio que Carly estaba cruzando.

— Bom. — Asusto la chica haciendo que la amante de la naturaleza saliera volando y acabara con las minas.

* * *

Ya todos, de una u otra forma habían terminado en la cocina ya separándose con sus equipos.

— Tienen exactamente diez minutos para prepararme la mía comida. — Demando la madre de Chris, quien seguirle pegando a Andrew, porque este le quería quitar el azúcar.

* * *

— Bien yo me encargo del pan. — Pidió Paula, quien tomo unas rodajas de pan, le unto mantequilla y les hecho los ajos que ya estaban asados, gracias a la explosión de las minas.

— Si como si eso hubiera sido difícil. — Comento Roxanne.

— Oye, tú no lo puedes hacer mejor. — Le reto Paula.

— Claro. — Dijo Roxanne quien tomo pan, mantequilla y ajos, aunque le quedo exactamente igual ambas seguían peleando.

* * *

— Yo preparo la sopa, mi novia me enseño a prepararla. — Comento Andrew, quien ya había regresado y muy mordido por cierto aunque tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

— Claro lo que tú digas. — Le dijo Melody quien aun estaba medio dormida.

— Bien, yo te ayudo. — Se ofreció Dmtry.

Mientras ellos preparaban la sopa Orión planeaba sabotearlos, sin que estos se dieran cuenta el hecho un poco mas de ají a la sopa.

— Bien, ¿Qué haremos de entrada? — Pregunto Nia un tanto nerviosa.

— Se me ocurre, fruta de la temporada. — Comento sarcásticamente Jen.

— Y si le damos helado. — Comento Rob.

— Y ¿De dónde piensas sacar el helado? — Le contesto Kiara.

— Oigan eso es, sirvámosle Crepas de frutas. — Grito emocionada Nia.

— Ya oyeron, muévanse. — Les grito Kiara.

* * *

— Les quedan cinco minutos. — Anuncio la Señora Madre de Chris.

* * *

— Bien las Crepas, son fáciles. — Empezo Nia, con hacer un panqueque muy delgado, procedió a preparar crema batida y la puso encima de estas y luego le puso la fruta.

Su equipo intento hacerlo, Kiara hacia Panqueques muy gruesos, Rob quemaba la mezcla, y Jen fue la única que lo hacía más o menos bien.

—…Tomate. — Ordeno Andrew, quien parecía cocinero profesional, ya que olía de maravilla su área de cocina.

— ¿Qué falta? — Pregunto Melody.

— Mas ají…

— ¿Ají? ¿Eso no la dejaría muy picante? — Pregunto dudosa.

— No es delicioso. — Dijo el chico en lo que tomaba un ají y lo mordía.

* * *

— Ves los míos están mejores. — Reto Roxanne a su ahora jurada enemiga Paula.

— No los míos. — Contraataco ella no se iba a dejar de nadie.

— O, no te atreviste. — Grito Roxanne mientras tomaba la mantequilla hirviendo y se la lanzaba a Paula, quien la esquivo, la pelirroja empezó a tirarle los ajos a la otra.

— ¿Quieren parar? — Pregunto nerviosa Carly quien recibió como contestación que le lanzaran mantequilla y ajos.

* * *

— Tiempo, ahora vengan a mostrarme sus platillos. — Grito la Madre de Chris.

* * *

Había tres personas representantes, Paula por las Venus, Andrew por los Osos, y Nia por los Lagartos.

— Bien antes de empezar, yo seré la jueza principal, pero necesito apoyo, conmigo están, Frufrú mi pequeño perrito. — Dijo señalando a su cachorro, a lo cual Andrew rechino los dientes, y recordó echarle más ají al perro. — Y el conocedor gourmet, el Chef Hatchet, empiezan los Lagartos.

— Bueno, honorable dama McLane, Respetado Frufrú y amado Chef, el platillo de mi grupo son Crepas con fruta. — Anuncio esta, levantándole el domo a su plato, para encontrarse con unas deliciosas Crepas.

— Bueno no se ven nada mal. — Opino el Chef, quien se llevo un trozo a la boca, para quedar enamorado del sabor.

* * *

**Confesionario**

**Nia: **Mi madre me enseño que el azafrán cautiva a las personas.

* * *

Los tres jueces deliberaron que el platillo tenía nueve, eso daba veintisiete puntos para lo9s lagartos.

—Los siguientes son Las Venus Letales. — Anuncio la Madre de Chris.

— Bueno he aquí mi platillo, Tostadas a la Francesa. — Anuncio la chica, quitando le domo para oler un sabroso olor a mantequilla.

— Mis favoritas. — Apunto la dama, y procedió a comérselas todas de un solo bocado, y dándoles un diez, y el Chef solo se encogió de brazos y les dio un diez, y el cachorro no podía desconcordia con su madre así que diez. — Siguientes.

— Bueno he aquí mi Caldo. — Anuncio Andrew, sirviendo cada taza, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta hecho unos chiles extras al platillo del perro.

— Mmmmm, sumamente delicioso. — Anuncio la dama.

* * *

**Confesionario**

**Orión: **Que extraño si yo eche mas ají a la mezcla…

* * *

— Esto pica. — Grito el Chef, y salió gritando del comedor.

* * *

**Confesionario**

**Orión:** Efecto retardado.

* * *

Al final les dieron un veintidós, y el perro al parecer no podía dejar de soltar gases.

— Siguiente ronda, tienen media hora. — Anuncio la distinguida madame.

* * *

— Nos fue bien en la primera ronda, nos toca la segunda. — Anuncio Nia feliz a su equipo.

— Bien, se me ocurre, Pato a la Naranja. — Dijo Rob.

— Claro, yo cocino otra vez. — Dijo la rubia a lo cual sus compañeros no riñeron.

* * *

— No cocinare al pobre animalito. — Se negó Carly.

— Debes hacerlo, además está muerto. — Le dijo Roxanne.

— Yo lo hago. — Se ofreció Kimi quien había estado callada, pero ya le había aburrido la pelea entre esas dos.

* * *

— Empecemos con el Pato. — Anuncio Dmtry quien iba a ser quien cocinaría.

— Bien aquí están las naranjas. — Dijo Melody antes de caer en las naranjas.

— Bien, aquí está el pato. — Anuncio Orión, quien traía a un pato que estaba vivo.

— Está vivo. — Anuncio Chrissy, a lo cual Orión le torció el cuello matándolo.

— Ya no más. — Dijo con una sonrisa sádica, Chrissy se desmayo al ver esto.

— Pásamelo. — Pidió el ruso.

— Aquí esta. — Dijo el chico tirándoselo en plena cara.

Dmtry empezó a preparar, el pato lo que Chrissy vio y vomito encima de Orión, su pato no tenia forma, hasta que Dmtry lo horneo, se miraba algo tosco el pato, pero olía bien.

* * *

Carly esperaba que su equipo no se diera cuenta, había cambiado la codorniz o perdiz lo que fuera por una que ella había hecho de tofu y en lo que ellos servían ella fue a darle un entierro digno al animal caído.

* * *

— Eso no parece natural. — Comento Andrés, al ver que el ave no poseía huesos, Kimi no le puso atención y siguió preparando al ave, mientras que Roxanne hacia el puré, y Paula la salsa.

En eso entro Carly con lagrimas en los ojo y abrazo al más cercano que era Andrés y lloro encima de él, cosa que molesto un poco a cierta castaña.

* * *

— Huele divino. — Apunto Kay a Nia.

— Verdad que sí. — Dijo esta con una sonrisa, su pato olía delicioso, le recordaba al famoso pato francés. — ¿Oigan que paso con Pierre?

— Pues digamos que parece que la dama quiere que Chris tenga un padrastro. — Comento Jen.

— Pobre de él. — Opino Rob.

— Lo dice el que tiene celos porque ni la horrenda madre de Chris lo quiere. — Le dijo Kiara.

— A si, a ti ni tu madre te quiere. — Le respondió el chico.

— Por lo menos yo no tengo cabeza de alcornoque.

— Boba.

— Feo.

— Piojoso.

— Tonta. — Al decir esto último la chica le metió una patada baja y lo boto al piso.

* * *

— Bien esta vez empecemos con los Osos. — Anuncio la Madre de Chris.

— Aquí le presentamos un pato a la naranja. — Señalo Dmtry, abriendo y sirviendo a sus jueces.

— No está mal. — Opino el Chef.

— Gua Gua. — Dijo cierto cachorro.

— Por mi tienen un ocho. — Anuncio la madre de Chris con su paleta de puntajes arriba, el Chef les dio un seis y el cachorro un diez, dándoles en total veinticuatro puntos, a lo cual Dmtry sonrió y salió a la cocina. — Ahora las Venus.

— Bien aquí tenemos ave blanca. — Anuncio Kimi quien procedió a servir a cada juez.

— Esto no parece ave. — Opino la madre de Chris pero aun así se la comió.

— Esto es tofu. — Dijo el Chef.

— Me intentaron engañar, ruines patanes. —Grito la dama, dándoles un cero, el cachorro les dio un diez igual el Chef, quien amaba al parecer el tofu. — Siguiente.

— Bueno aquí esta nuestro pato a la naranja. — Anuncio Nia, dándole su ración a cada Juez.

— Este está mejor que el anterior que preparo la fea. — Opino la madre de Chris, dándoles un diez al igual que el cachorro y el Chef.

* * *

— Para el desafío del postre tienen una ahora exacta. — Anuncio la madre de Chris.

* * *

— Maldita madre de Chris, me dijo fea, pero me las pagara. — Murmuraba Chrissy.

— Creo que lo dijo por Dmtry. — Opino Andrew.

— ¿Espera que? — Pregunto algo confundido el ruso.

— Hola, yo no soy cocinero. — Apunto Orión.

— Vamos, que tan difícil puede se preparar, un pastel. — Se dijo Chrissy, quien abrió la perilla del gas y no encendió un fosforo hasta un poco después.

* * *

— Al menos, no perderemos. — Señalo, Jen, viendo que los Osos Cariñosos habían explotado su estufa.

Nia empezó a cocinar con los ingredientes que estaban en la mesa, y Chrissy puso en acción su plan, envenenaría a la Madame, puso un poco de laxante en vez de la leche.

Nia estaba tan concentrad que ni se dio cuenta de este cambio.

* * *

Con Las Venus Letales, Nate y Eiran estaban cocinando, bueno en realidad solo Nate, ya que Eiran estaba buscando una receta por internet.

— ¿Le decimos que ya están cocinando? — Pregunto Andrés.

— No dejémoslo, quiero ver cuánto dura. — Opino Roxanne

* * *

Mientras, con los osos, Dmtry les recordó que su pastel era preparado en frio aun que casi nadie sabía que debían hacer, y decidió que él lo prepararía, solo tuvo que pedir el horno de la Venus y lo cocino en ese horno, cuando su bizcocho estaba listo procedió a prepararlo, pasando por alto que su leche era arena.

* * *

Nia había terminado su exquisito Volován y solo debía dejarlo enfriar cinco minutos, justo a tiempo había terminado.

* * *

Eiran seguía buscando una receta, y no se dio cuenta cuando Nate termino de cocinar el Soufflé.

* * *

— Venus les toca de primero. — Anuncio la madre de Chris, Nate pasó el Soufflé a la mesa y lo sirvió a cada juez.

— Hace años que no probaba un soufflé. — Comento el Chef, quien tomo un bocado y por sus gestos parecía que le encanto. — Es como besar a un unicornio, los otros dos concordaron excepto en la parte del unicornio y en total le dieron treinta al niño de pelo castaño.

— Siguientes, Lagartos. — Anuncio la Madre de Chris.

— Bien aquí tienen mi exquisito, Volován. — Anuncio Nia, sirviendo cada rebanada en los respectivos platos.

— Esta delicios…. — El Chef no pudo continuar ya que la naturaleza llamaba, la madre de Chris también tuvo unas urgencias y que mas decir del cachorro.

* * *

Luego del fiasco de pastel y que les hayan puesto cero, seguían los osos con su postre.

— Les presento un tres leches. — Dijo Dmtry con una sonrisa muy forzada, ya que lo había probado y estaba del asco, sirvió a todos en la mesa, y los tres comieron lentamente, la primera fue la madre de Chris quien les dio un tres, luego el cachorro con un cuatro.

Se sentía la tensión otro cuatro más y se salvaban de la eliminación, pero el Chef les dio un tres.

— Los espero osos en la ceremonia. — Dijo la anciana.

— No tan rápido. — Interrumpió Chris, quien acababa de entrar.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunto la dama.

— Que ya no puedes conducir este programa, además que notifique a la policía el secuestro del francés.

— Espera yo no….

— Autoridades. — Llamo Chris y en eso entra la patrulla montana, arrestando a la señora y liberando de una maleta a Pierre, quien estaba en posición fetal.

— Bien jugado hijo, espero que este programa sea mejor de lo que yo hice… — Dijo en lo que era retirada.

— Ya que se fue la vieja. — Empezo Chris con su entrada. — Osos los espero en la noche.

* * *

— Bienvenidos a la ceremonia de eliminación osos, de nuevo, pero antes de que vayan a votar quiero mostrarles un par de cosas. — Dicho esto entra el Chef con una gran pantalla.

* * *

—/ Maldito, equipo, yo debería ser el capitán, y debo enseñarles a respetarme. —/ — Pero puse ají a la mezcla…—/

* * *

— Amm tensión me agrada. — Opino Chris al ver como los osos veían a Orión, quien fue quien saboteo su primera ronda.

* * *

— Bueno los votos ya están contados, quien no reciba su malvavisco se irá para nunca más volver. — Anuncio Chris.

— Dmtry, Jen y Melody están a salvo.

— Solo me quedan dos malvaviscos. — Continúo el presentador.

— Vamos dámelo ya. — Ordeno Chrissy a lo cual Chris se lo lanzo.

— Y solo quedan dos: El traidor y ele enamorado.

— Oye yo no estoy enamorado. — Apunto Andrew.

— ¿Quieres que muestre los videos? — Pregunto Chris a lo cual el chico se cayó.

— Y el eliminado de esta semana es:

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— Andrew.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— Estas a salvo. — Concluyo Chris, a lo cual Orión se le iba a lanzar pero lo tomo el Chef, y lo ato al cohete.

— Unas últimas palabras. — Pregunto retóricamente Chris.

— Si mi equipo me las pagara….

— Cielos odiaba a ese tipo. — Dijo Chris quien lo mando a volar justo en su discurso. — Averigüen, lo que pasarla próxima semana, en Drama Total Recargado…

* * *

Bien y ahora me disculpo, pero aparte de tener muchas tareas y que el dentista me pusiera bracetes, regrese y no me maten.

Para empezar les explico el mecanismo de eliminación por cualquier duda, es al azar mediante el sitio Random Org, pero hay una forma de salvarse, escribiendo el Review más largo o ser el primero en comentar, ojo si tienes dos personajes aplica solo una vez, en este capítulo no hice eso ya que aun no sabían desde este cap si lo hare.

Para fomentar un poco a que el fic sea más activo daré el titulo del próximo capítulo, quien adivine de lo que tratara podrá decidir qué equipo va a eliminación, además dejare tres preguntas que tal vez los quien a algún punto o tal vez no, además de otras para mejorar el fic.

* * *

**Capitulo Tres:** Fiebre Escarlata: Por el Bronce, Plata y Oro.

**Preguntas: **

¿Tus Oc, que tanto saben de Drama Total?

¿Qué tan atlético son tus Oc?

¿Han estado en una competencia?

**Preguntas Dos:**

¿Qué te gusta del fic, y que no te gusta?

¿Qué quisieras ver? ¿Desafíos que se te ocurran?

¿A quién quisieras ver? ¿De qué manera?

Y bueno he ahí las preguntas, pasemos a los Reviews, otra vez me disculpo por la tardanza, y posiblemente actualice el 26 (Mi cumple) y si no es que antes, tal vez antes ya que ya tengo de nuevo Word en la Laptop.

* * *

**Andrés Anaya:** Que bien, ahora que yo no puedo comer palomitas, pero ese no es el punto, como vez Andrés es quien mantiene a su equipo unido o entretiene un poco a Roxanne para que no los mate a todos.

**OskrDans:** Pues Morgan tal vez se haya ido pero a lo mejor regresa, o a lo mejor no, no te preocupes puedes mencionar a todos total es cien por ciento aleatoria la eliminación, con los cambios que implemente desde ahora que están arriba.

Si a veces me distraigo y me sale brusco, otras veces me sale hermoso y no sé de donde, además siento la tardanza de la actualización me tarde más de quince pero bueno aquí esta.

No te preocupes por el Review, y de que no termine el fic, no me gusta que los dejen inconclusos es algo que odio demasiado.

**Jazminlp:** Bueno es que Melody es así, en un momento pensé ponerle Mia, pero me iba a confundir con Nia con lo distraído que soy.

**ScaleneCandy:** Bien Chrissy es mala, pero como yo digo si es mala es por alguna razón, que bien Chrissy, tiene un club de fans, si como vez Larry cambio salió en este epi, aunque la madre de Chris le pego, creo que a esa dama todos la odian.

Nate, con azúcar igual a no dormir por siete días, pero bueno es un nene hiperactivo que puedo hacer.

Bueno Chef, fue a la milicia eso explica su comida extraña, pero cuando quiere, el abástese a la tercera isla nadie más cocina que él, puede hacer maravillas. Y Pierre si él tiene suerte mira ahora la madre de Chris se enamoro de él.

Si y Jen va a matar a alguien cuando se entere por quien fue el cambio.

Bueno como vez Rob empezó con un plan de mil y un pasos para ganar, y Chrissy no ha hecho nada, y de ahí no hay nada más sin spoiler que no daré.

**Roxy: **Bueno es que Roxanne no es mala, tiene problemas de actitud, y no me imagino a esas parejas, tal vez algunas, pero bueno.

**Zpye:** Si como vez aquí la cordura le resiste pero bueno, casi mata al perro de la Madre de Chris o al menos eso quería.

Pues eso es secreto, y hoy estuvo activo intentando matar al pobre perrito por ladrón de dibujos, si fue más de quince días pero fue culpa de mi dentista.

**FanTD97:** Que bien que te encanto, esa chica si trae audiencia (?), Ja no creo ver fututo para Kimi y Paula, por que Kimi ya vio a alguien que le gusta, aunque fue usado como esclavo por la Madre de Chris, Bueno si ella cree saber lo que hace puede ganar y llegar a la final.

**Melany Clark:** Yo no lo veo tal vez un poco pero no mucho, es Chrissy algún día mostrara su corazón, claro aunque enveneno el pastel de otro equipo porque esa señora le dijo fea, y no sé si duraran tu personajes, solo queda ver.

**MarieDudeFan: **Bueno no eran nada del otro mundo las comidas, yo una vez comí hígado con pez, gracias, es que justamente está viendo ese episodio, y si Eiran la odiara por el resto de la temporada, bueno es que Chrissy quería tentar a Chris, y no me mates demore mucho tiempo…


	5. Fiebre de Oro

**Disclamer:** Nada de lo visto aquí es propiedad mía, solo la trama y dos personajes míos.

* * *

**Fiebre de Oro**

* * *

— La última vez en Drama Total, tuvimos un desafío de comida, pero mi madre fue quien estuvo a cargo así que me descargo de cualquier baja en audiencia, pero hoy tenemos...

—Señor Chris aquí esta su café. — Anuncio una pelirroja, usaba lentes y su cabello recogido en un moño, además de usar un suéter color olivo, bajo este una camisa formal blanca, una falda verde, medias largas y unas zapatillas negras.

El anfitrión tomo el café y lo bebió, luego le devolvió el vaso y ella se retiró.

— Oh, claro ella es Scarlett mi asistente competente, pero en que me quede, a si hoy habrá acción, drama y mucho dolor al estilo de las más antiguas competencias, todo esto aquí en Drama Total Recargado.

* * *

En la tercera isla, para ser exactos en su parte posterior donde se encontraba una piscina, estaba el equipo de Las Venus Asesinas, aunque solo Nate estaba nadando ya que había un poco de frio, raro para ser verano.

Roxanne y Andrés estaban platicando en la orilla de la piscina tomando un jugo, mientras Paula hablaba con Kimi de algunas mangas y también de algunos temas de interés común.

— ¿Entonces, tú dices que, Kay y Nate son los únicos que pueden ser potencial pareja que podemos shippear? — Pregunto Kimi.

— Pues para mí sí, aunque no harían buena pareja, pero ¿Sabes quién lo hace? Roxanne y Andrés. — Le dijo la chica y Eiran que pasaba por ahí escucho un poco de la conversación y decidió unirse a la plática.

— ¿De qué hablan? — Pregunto Eiran.

— De las parejas de aquí. — Menciono Paula.

— Oh, enserio, tengo un blog acerca de eso. — Respondió el rubio.

— Yo también. — Dijo la pelirroja.

Mientras este trio platicaba, y otros dos en la orilla, Carly regreso de su paseo por la pequeña isla que tenía varios animales, ella simplemente estaba feliz, entonces entro alguien a su pequeña mansión.

— El señor Chris los requiere en la Isla Central, para su desafío. — Dijo la nueva asistente de Chris, a lo cual recibió varios suspiros de cansancio.

* * *

Mientras en la cabaña número uno, donde se hospedaron Los Lagartos Besucones, había paz, demasiada.

— Buenos días. — Saludo suavemente Nia para ver que todos estaban durmiendo todavía, cosa que se le hizo rara ya que sus compañeros madrugaban, o al menos se levantaba antes de que ella lo hiciera.

— Ahhh. — Grito Pierre cayendo de su cama.

— ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto la Albina quien parecía preocupada.

— No, no lo estoy, desde que la Madame, me cautivo en su cuarto, nadie debería sufrir por eso. — Se lamentaba el chico.

— ¿Y? — Pregunto cínicamente Kay, quien se burlaba de la suerte del mayor.

— Y, que es horrible. — Siguió este lamentándose.

— Cállense. — Les grito Kiara cubriéndose más con la almohada.

— Levántate, ya Chris va anunciar el desafío. — Comento Jen quien venía entrando.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Pregunto Nia.

— Se lo pregunte a su nueva asistente. — Contesto secamente,

— ¿Asistente?

* * *

En la otra cabaña donde habían cuatro adolescentes, quienes estaban platicando.

— No debemos perder otro desafío. — Les ordeno Chrissy a su equipo.

— Pero si quien los tiraba era Orión, ya no deberíamos preocuparnos por él. — Complemento Melody.

— Claro, el chico lanzaba los desafíos por no ser líder. — Dijo el ruso quien estaba viendo hacia la nada.

— Bueno vamos seamos optimistas. — Opino Melody.

— Mira señorita optimista, eso no nos llevara lejos. — Le espetó Chrissy.

— Claro que sí, tu actitud es la que molesta.

— Quien callarse, aquí no hay buena señal. — Les grito Andrew, quien parecía que tenía un teléfono en la mano y quería llamar o eso se podía deducir.

— ¿De dónde sacaste el teléfono? — Pregunto Chrissy muy emocionada ella quería uno.

— Se lo pedí prestado a Chris. — Corto este.

— ¿A quién quieres llamar? — Inquirió Melody.

— A su novia. — Respondió Dmtry.

— Lo que dijo el ruso. — Dijo el castaño callando a los demás.

— Su saldo es insuficiente para realizar esta llamada. — Dijo una voz femenina.

— Que *Beep* maldito *Beep* Chris tacaño *Beep* *Beep*

* * *

— Atención campistas, por favor repórtense todos en el área B1 de la isla, el área indicada es el muelle. — Anuncio la voz de la nueva asistente de Chris.

* * *

— Bienvenidos campistas. — Empezó Chris. — Su desafío de hoy es algo llamado: Las FAQ...

— ¿Que eso no son Preguntas Frecuentes? — Pregunto Rob.

— Scarlett. — Llamo Chris con un aplauso añadido y entro la pelirroja con una pistola eléctrica y le dio una descarga al chico antes que pudiera reaccionar. — Les recuerdo que nadie me puede interrumpir, bien Las FAQ, significan, Fácil y Atractivo desafío Quema cuerpos y mentes, su desafío de hoy es una maratón, pero no una sencilla, primero deberán responder una pregunta al azar...

* * *

**Confesionario **

**Roxanne: **Este desafío es mío tengo un IQ, mayor a doscientos.

* * *

—...Luego deberán cruzar mi Carrera de obstáculos, quien llegue primero ganara una medalla, Oro para la primera, Plata al segundo y Bronce al tercero, quien tenga más medallas ganara la primera parte.

— ¿Primera? — Pregunto preocupada Carly a lo cual recibió una descarga de la pelirroja asistente de Chris.

— Como dije no interrupciones, luego pasaremos a los deportes acuáticos y seguiremos por ultimo con los aéreos, ¿Alguna pregunta? — Inquirió Chris a lo cual varias manos se levantaron. — Excelente nadie tiene dudas empecemos.

* * *

— Bien equipos elijan a sus dos participantes de este desafío. — Empezó Chris, de los Lagartos se ofreció Nia y Jen, de los osos se ofrecieron Dmtry y Melody y de las Venus Roxanne y Andrés.

— Oh, ¿Así que seremos pareja? — Pregunto Andrés. — Espera no quise decir pareja, quiero decir equipo, bueno o pareja si tú quieres.

* * *

_**Confesionario**_

**Andrés: **Bueno por donde comienzo, Roxanne me gusta, vale, solo que no se si yo le gusto...

**Roxanne**: Andrés a veces es tan encantador y a veces no, pero aun así me gusta, tal vez porque tiene cerebro.

* * *

— Bien, uno responderá las preguntas y el otro corre, recuerden solo podrán comenzar con mi carrera luego de que la pregunta haya sido respondida correctamente. — Recordó Chris, a lo cual, Nia, Melody y Roxanne se quedaron en los podios, mientras los corredores se iban a un como establo con una puerta electrónica. — Bien Scarlett pregúntales tú. — Señalo Chris y la chica asintió.

— Muy bien, ¿Que personaje de Drama Total desea estudiar abogacía? — Pregunto la de anteojos, a lo cual las tres iban a presionar el botón pero sonó primero el que parecía ser el rugido de Larry la Venus de Chris.

— La respuesta es fácil, Courtney. — Respondió rápido Roxanne, a lo cual sonó una fanfarria de acierto, lo cual abrió la puerta de Las Venus.

Andrés empezó a correr pero se detuvo al ver un enorme muro, el cual empezó a escalar hasta, que vio que el Chef estaba hasta arriba y empezó a tirar objetos pesados.

— Segunda pregunta. — Recordó Scarlett, haciendo que la atención volviera a los preguntados. — ¿Quien fue encargado de eliminar a Morgan? — Al parecer solo la chica de los osos sabia eso ya que se escucho un audible, Tte quiero Oso.

— Que sonido mas patetico. — Comento Melody. — La respuesta es la rara de Chrissy.

* * *

_**Confesionario:**_

**Chrissy:** Rara yo, ella morira o mejor aun me vengare.

* * *

La respuesta fue correcta y dejo libre a Dmtry quien empezo a escalar el muro como todo un profesional esquivando desde las bolas de boliche hasta los calderos de plomo.

— Bien, solo falta el equipo de los lagartos. — Anuncio Scarlett, luego de proceder a la pregunta. — ¿Bien cuanto calza Cody? — Pregunto la pelirroja a la albina.

— Calza del ocho en el derecho y del ocho y medio en el izquierdo, pero usa ambos zapatod del ocho y medio. — Dijo la chica autonomamente, a lo que se oyo el sonido de que estaba correcta haciendo que Jen saliera a toda velocidad, justo al muro.

Jen tomo ventaja ya que el Chef estaba mas ocupado con el Chef y termino de escalar la pared, luego termino Andres quien tenia un monton de plumas y harina en el rostro.

— Bien ya tenemos ganadores. — Anuncio Chris, quien estaba en la orilla de la playa tomando una bebida.

— ¿Ya acabo la primera parte? — Pregunto dulcemente Nate.

— No, el primer juego si escalada de roca, dejando a Jen con Oro y a Andres con Plata, y Dmtry con Bronce.

— ¿Espera aun van a haber mas en tierra? — Pregunto Pierre.

— Exactamundo, y ahora pasamos al verdadero desafío terrestre, la maratón. — Anuncio Chris.

* * *

Luego de haber elegido a sus participantes, Pierre para los lagartos, Paula para Las Venus y Andrew para los Osos.

— Bien, en esta ronda no habrá el desafío mental porque el tiempo es dinero. — Anuncio Chris. — En sus maracas. — Al decir esto los tres empezaron a posicionarse en la línea roja que estaba pintada en el suelo. — Listos, fuera. — Grito Chris a lo cual estos tres empezaron a correr por la línea marcada que empezaba en la playa.

— Ja, voy ganando. — Presumió Pierre, pero fue callado al recibir varios pelotazos de parte del Chef, quien estaba tras una torreta llena de pelotas de tenis, cuales no dudo en dispáraselas al francés.

— ¿¡Que decías, francés!? — Pregunto irónicamente Andrew quien no se fijó y resbalo con las pelotas de tenis, a lo cual Paula tomo ventaja y se fijó en los errores de los anteriores y tomo impulso y salto.

— ¡Crees que te escaparas de mí! — Escupió el Chef, apuntando a Paula, pero esta ya había pasado, haciendo que la pelota rebotara en un árbol, que reboto a la vez dándole a Pierre en...

— Mes, partes sensuelles. — Exclamo el chico en francés en un hilo de voz.

— Eso debe doler. — Comento Paula.

Andrew se levantó rápido y alcanzo en cuestión de tiempo a Paula, Paula no se rendía seguía corriendo, hasta que ella se resbalo con el aceite que había en un tramo de la pista, Andrew al ver esto rápido decidió deslizarse en ella, y volteo y le sonrió ladinamente a Paula.

Pierre quien aun seguía adolorido se disponía a tomar el tramo aceitoso, lo recorrió como si en patines estuviese, Paula se seguía intentando parar del aceite.

Mientras tanto en donde estaba ubicada la línea de meta, estaba el equipo de la Venus.

— Vamos Paula tu puedes. — Animo Kimi.

— Si, ella puede. — Comento sarcásticamente Roxanne.

— ¡Quieren callarse! — Exclamo Chris molesto, ya que este estaba más ocupado peinándose con un espejo en manos.

— Si lo que digas. — Respondió secamente Roxanne.

Mientras del otro lado donde estaban los Lagartos.

— Vamos Pierre. — Animaba Nia, quien se había conseguido unos pompones para animar

— Wu vamos Pierre. — Anima sin ganas Kiara.

En la pista, los tres corredores, iban rápido ya habían pasado el aceite, y ahora Andrew iba a velocidad corriendo, pero se detuvo al ver un puente en medio de lo que parecía un barranco.

— ¿Cómo rayos puede haber un barranco aquí? — Se preguntó el chico pero ignoro el pensamiento, puso un pie en el primer tablón del puente, y esta tabla se calló.

— ¿Por qué ya no me sorprende? — Se dijo asimismo y se tomó de las sogas y empezó a cruzar en ellas.

Paula llego, llena de aceite y resbalosa al puente, iba tan rápido que no pudo detenerse, pero la chica solo grito del terror, al parecer iba a tan grande velocidad que no le paso nada en el puente, ella ahora iba a la cabeza.

Mientras Pierre quien tuvo dificultades en el último tramo por fin llego al puente, salto el primer tablón suelto, y camino despacio, tal vez tenia suerte, hasta que callo, hasta el fin del barranco.

— Eso debe doler. — Anuncio Chris por su megáfono. — Ya van en la última trama, Paula a la cabeza, Andrew de segundo y por ultimo Pierre, pero ¿Podrán con el último obstáculo?

El último obstáculo en cuestión, parecía ser el antiguo juguete de Chris, pero se miraba diferente.

— El vomitronix, su última parte en la carrera es tomar los cinco banderines con el logo de su equipo, luego pueden salir y colocarlos en el poste de la meta, luego la pueden cruzar y ganaran. — Anuncio Chris a los concursantes.

Paula, rápido entro ahí, y este empezó a girar, Paula con la mirada empezó a buscar los banderines, que los vio en los bordes de la máquina, ella no sintió cuando Andrew entro y el también vio los suyos solo que los de él estaban esparcidos en el suelo.

La velocidad cada vez era mas rápida, Andrew llevaba ya dos banderines y Paula tres, en eso entra Pierre, quien estaba todo herido, el vio sus banderines que estaban los cinco curiosamente en la puerta, pero ahora la velocidad era mucha y no podía coordinarse para tomarlos.

Paula ya tenía sus cinco banderines al igual que Andrew, ambos salieron corriendo pero al poner un pie en el suelo ambos se marearon, Andrew tomo rápido la ventaja y Paula se estaba levantando hasta que Pierre la aplasto saliendo de la máquina.

— ¡Te quieres quitar! — Grito Paula, quien empujo a Pierre y corrió, amarro los banderines rápido, y cruzo la meta, luego de unos minutos llego Pierre.

— Bien la medalla de bronce a Pierre, Plata a Paula y Oro a Andrés. — Anuncio Chris, pasemos a los eventos aéreos.

— ¿Espera, no dijiste que tocaban los acuáticos antes? — Pregunto Eiran.

— Decidí cambiar de opinión, además el Chef no ha terminado con sus obstáculos. — Dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

— Bienvenidos a los juegos Aéreos 2014. — Anuncio Chris, su desafío será simple una carrera de obstáculos Aérea como la que iba a haber en Drama Total la Venganza pero fue cancelada.

— Ósea que demos construir algo que vuele y cruzar aros en llamas. — Dijo Kiara.

— Correctamundo pero ahora con la diferencia que Scarlett les estará apuntando a los tres pilotos con Sanguijuelas. — Anuncio Chris. — Bien el vertedero esta por ahí, empiecen con sus vehículos.

* * *

En el equipo de los osos se estaban poniendo de acuerdo en que construir y a quien mandar a pilotear.

— Para mí que enviemos a Dmtry. — Insistió Chrissy.

— Porque no mejor a ti. — Apunto Melody.

— Aw eso es tan tierno. — Dijo Chrissy, con obvia falsedad. — No me importa si tu novio muere o no debemos ganar.

— Él no es mi novio. — Grito enojada Melody.

— Si claro, no lo es... — Antes que ella pudiera debatir, llegaron los dos chicos con varias piezas de metal.

— Bien ya tenemos el armazón del avión. — Anuncio Dmtry.

— ¿Espera no era un globo aerostático? — Pregunto Andrew.

— No debe ser un avión. — Corto el ruso quien se puso a construir.

* * *

—...Bien estos son los planos de la facultada aérea móvil, ORO. — Anuncio Roxanne a su equipo quienes al parecer estaban medio dormidos por el largo discurso de su compañera, a lo cual esta se molestó, y tomo la iniciativa de hacer las cosas por ella misma.

* * *

El equipo de los Lagartos estaba determinados por ganar, aunque el único que estaba trabajando era Rob, quien estaba planeando un cohete, o eso parecía, iba ordenándole a sus compañeros por medio de un megáfono.

— Rápido, no sean lentos. — Grito ya que Kay estaba teniendo problemas con lo que era el motor que encontraron, estaba enterrado bajo varias toneladas de basura. — Yo lo haría mejor.

— Pues si lo haces... — Kay no pudo continuar porque la montaña de basura se le cayó encima.

— Ves por eso no desafíes al líder. — Se burló Rob, antes de caerse por el motor que estaba enfrente de él.

* * *

Dmtry estaba construyendo el avión de su equipo, Andrew lo estaba ayudando con esto, mientras Dmtry unía con una vieja soldadora, Andrew martillaba, y Chrissy junto con Melody estaban en una charla interesante.

—...Entonces, yo le dije vete de aquí. — Termino de comentar Chrissy a lo cual Melody rio, la historia fue demasiado hilarante y graciosa.

— Vale, está bien, te juzgue mal. — Comento Melody a la otra chica a lo cual esta sonrió.

— Este bien, suele pasar...

* * *

_**Confesionario**_

_**Chrissy: **_Y así es como se gana la confianza de los torpes para que ellos te ayuden a llegar más lejos en el juego.

* * *

— Tiempo. — Se oyó la voz de McLane atravesó de todo el vertedero, a lo cual los equipos llevaron sus transportes voladores a lo que parecía ser una pista de aterrizaje, si uno alzaba la vista podía ver varios anillos y en cada uno se veía un banderín atado.

* * *

— Bien presenten sus vehículos. — Ordeno Chris, a lo cual todos quitaron la sabana que llevaba su transporte aéreo, Los Lagartos mostraron un cohete que parecía ser un poco inseguro, Los osos mostraron lo que era un avión biplaza simple, y Roxanne quien estaba llena de aceite quito la sabana y sonrió triunfante mostrando una mezcla entre Cohete, avión y globo aerostático. — Si, bien ya les explique el juego, pero cambiare las reglas, quien tome los cinco banderines gana. — Anuncio Chris.

* * *

De los osos Dmtry estaba en el avión, Los Lagartos mandaron a Rob y Roxanne aun despierta, subió con dificultad a Andrés al proyecto ORO, este al despertarse se asustó un poco hasta que vio que Roxanne estaba de mal humor y decidió callarse y pilotear esa cosa.

* * *

— En sus marcas, listos, vuelen. — Grito Chris a lo cual todos aceleraron rápido, a la delantera iba Rob quien sonreía triunfante, hasta que se le salió de control el cohete.

— Jajaja, en mis tiempos la gente saber manejar cohetes. — Se burló el ruso en el aire del más bajito y su suerte, tomo un poco mas de impulso y logro tomar la primera bandera.

— Scarlett, los ratings están bajando, dispara. — Grito Chris a su asistente quien saco lo que parecía ser un arma y empezó a disparar, dándole a Rob en el segundo intento, este estaba tan alto que cayó encima del avión de los Osos.

— Mi avión. — Exclamo Dmtry ya que estaban cayendo en picada por el impacto, hasta que rebotaron justo en el globo del ORO.

— Eso si es coordinación. — Grito Chris, viendo como seguían los tres en competencia, pero no se las dejaría tan fácil, le hizo una seña a Scarlett y este disparo a Andrés quien quedo noqueado por las sanguijuelas.

— ¿Espera y cómo competirán? — Pregunto asustada Paula al presentador.

— No me importa. — Respondió el presentador encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

La competencia ahora mas parecía de supervivencia, los tres en un avión cayendo y uno noqueado y los otros dos aterrados, cayeron estrepitosamente a tierra con una sonora explosión.

* * *

— Bien ya fueron llevados a enfermería. — Anuncio Chris sin importarle mucho la vida de ellos. — Pasemos al Kayak extremo. — Anuncio emocionado Chris. — Rápido el programa solo dura media hora. — Recordó Chris.

— ¿Y los trajes de baño? — Pregunto Nia.

— No hay tiempo, muévanse. — Grito Chris un poco molesto.

* * *

Al llegar a la playa la mayor diferencia era que había un marcaje en todo el mar y además de varios obstáculos, que en cuestión eran minas.

* * *

— Bienvenidos a la última competencia del día campistas. — Anuncio Chris. — Kayak extremo, su desafío es simple llegar a la meta sin morir, por cierto yo elegiré a los competidores, de la Venus irán Eiran y Nate. — Ambos chocaron los cinco al oír esto. — De los Lagartos irán: Nia y Kay. — Nia aplaudió infantilmente y Kay vio el agua aterrado. — Y de los Osos Melody y Chrissy. — Termino Chris.

* * *

Ya los dúos estaban en su kayak cada uno era idéntico excepto por los colores que poseía.

— En sus marcas listas fuera. — Anuncio Chris, haciendo que Melody y Chrissy tomaran la ventaja al estar ambas coordinadas.

— Vamos debemos movernos. — Anuncio Nia pero Kay ni se había subido al Kayak.

— Les recuerdo que ambos para ganar deben estar a bordo del vehículo. — Anuncio Chris a los dos chicos, Nia se bajó del kayak e intento subir a Kay pero este no quería y se aferró rápido el último a la pierna de Kiara y esta solo bufo.

Mientras esto ocurría Nate y Eiran estaban teniendo sus problemas con lo que era el kayak, ya que ambos no podían avanzar por la descoordinación y falta de fuerza con la que remaban.

Los osos eran los únicos por parte de los equipos en lograr moverse de la marca de inicio, y lograban esquivar las minas acuáticas.

— Vamos Melody, ¡Vamos ganando! — Anuncio Jen, cosa que fue demasiado pronto dado a que chocaron con una mina.

— Eso dolerá. — Dijo Nate mientras pasaban a la par de ambas chicas quienes habían terminado casi al principio, además de ya no tener bote.

— No es bueno decir eso. — Dijo Eiran quien remaba con todas sus fuerzas y quien tampoco se fijó en la mina que estaba delante de él.

— Parece que los Lagartos ganaron. — Anuncio Chris haciendo que Nia quien ya había subido a Kay al bote, se emocionara, y por accidente empujara la palanca de marcha haciendo que también se chocara con una mina, Kay cayó a tierra y Nia callo al "juguetito" de Chris, haciéndola girar y girar, sin que a Chris le importase.

— ¡Oh! Eso cambia las cosas. — Dijo Chris con una risa. — Los tres a la eliminación.

* * *

— … Bien según la repetición, Los Osos, recorrieron mas área, pero al chocar retrocedieron hasta dos metros pasados la línea de inicio, Los Lagartos fueron los únicos que tenían barco pero luego ya no y Las Venus recorrieron dos pero la mina los mando a la meta. — Termino Chris haciendo que Kay se ganara varias miradas de los miembros de su equipo.

— Eso explica porque están llenos de arena. — Apunto Paula.

— ¿Espera y para que eran las medallas? — Pregunto Jen.

— ¡Lagartos a votar!— Dijo Chris ignorándola.

* * *

**Confesionario**

**Kay: **Saben quién tiene la culpa de que perdiéramos, claro que si Pierre.

* * *

— Bien los votos han sido contados, y las personas a salvo son:

— Jen, Kiara y Rob. — Dijo Chris dándoles un malvavisco a los tres anteriores.

— Nia tú tienes un voto y curiosamente por ti misma así que estas a salvo. — Chris lanzo el malvavisco a la chica quien lucía mareada.

— Pierre y Kay uno de ustedes está en peligro de irse a casa, el último malvavisco es para:

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— Pierre, tu estas a salvo, Kay prepárate a la eliminación. — Dijo Chris, a lo cual el chico no reaccionaba y se notaba que estaba enojado.

— ¡¿Cómo se atreven yo soy el mejor de su equipo y nadie puede eliminarme?! — Grito enojado, para luego agarrar el tronco en el cual estaba sentado y lo lanzo a su equipo, quien lo esquivo y el tronco reboto en el muro que estaba tras el equipo y le regreso dejándolo noqueado.

— Calma. — Dijo Chris quien se estaba divirtiendo. — No, estas eliminado al contrario para darle un giro innovador al juego, tú te vas a Las Venus. — Le dijo al inconsciente Kay.

— ¿Espera que? — Pregunto algo molesta Jen. — No es justo ellos ya tienen jugadores de más.

— Si, es un buen punto, los fusionare para dar otro giro inesperado. — Anuncio Chris. — A partir de ahora seran Los Osos Amorosos.

— ¡Espera eso es injusto! — Objeto Roxanne. — Según el reglamento de shows televisivos al formarse otro equipo o fusionarse deben tener el mismo número de jugadores.

— ¿Chef, por qué hay otra chica que me recuerda a Courtney? — Pregunto Chris con cansancio a eso recordando las demandas que había tenido anteriormente. — Veré como le hago. — Dijo Chris. — Aunque se me ocurre algo, y si quieren saber que es véanos a la próxima aquí, y en el mismo canal…

* * *

**Equipos:**

**Venus Asesinas:** Ganadores por tres capítulos consecutivos.

_**Campistas de este equipo: **_Roxanne, Paula, Kimi, Carly, Nate, Eiran, Andrés y Kay.

_**Curiosidades**_**:** Kimi y Kay ambos cambiaron de quipo desde los Lagartos y ambos empiezan con K.

Hay dos parejas no oficiales y un triángulo amoroso en una.

**Osos Amorosos:** Equipo fusionado.

_**Campistas de este equipo: **_Dmtry, Andrew, Chrissy y Melody, Nia, Jen, Kiara, Robert y Pierre.

_**Curiosidades**_: Ignorando que ambos nunca tuvieron ventaja al final le ganan al otro equipo.

**Votación:**

_**Kay: **_Por Kay votaron Jen, Kiara, Rob y Pierre.

_**Pierre: **_Voto Kay por este.

_**Nia: **_Ella misma ya que estaba aún mareada.

**Eliminados:**

_**Morgan**_: Expulsada por mayoría de votos aunque fue por Chrissy. Eliminada en Campistas no tan felices. Lugar 20°

_**Orión: **_Expulsado por tener más votos. Eliminado en Ella Quiere Pastel. Equipo Osos Cariñosos. Lugar 19°

Sensualmente terminado este capítulo que me encanto, deportes traídos gracias a McLane...

Siento por la tardanza también el colegio me absorbe y todo pero no abandonare. Además prometo hacer el próximo más largo y traerlo antes de que termine septiembre.

Pasemos a cosas más importantes...

_**Salvados de eliminación:**_En este caso si se salvó Kimi porque ella iba a irse pero Leaf la salvo con su review...

Aunque era de recompensa...

_**Ganador de mini juego semanal:**_ MarieDudeFan, quien sospecho lo de Scarlett y lo del maratón, y como recompensa puedes elegir: Cameo de cualquier personaje, que equipo va a eliminación o inmunidad a su equipo.

Melanie tu elijes cualquiera de las dos que no elija Marie.

Andrés te quedas con lo que sobre.

**Fe de Errata:**

He tenido un gran desliz, y es por eso que pido perdón, Jen está en los Lagartos y a partir de hoy prometo poner una tabla además de no confundirme.

**Nota Importante:**

Me he dado cuenta que no puedo solo con esto, mas con la ortografía al parecer, así que si alguien me ofrece ayuda estaré encantado...

**Mini Juego:**

Recuerden no tienen que adivinar todo con lo básico me basta.

_**Capitulo Número Cuatro:**_ Fairy Magic!

_**Cameo**_: Votación en mi perfil.

**Curiosidades del Capitulo "Fiebre Escarlata: Por el Oro, Plata y Bronce":**

Chris tiene una asistente competente.

Scarlett entra como pasante.

Andrés y Roxanne admiten que se gustan.

Roxanne confiesa que quiere expulsar a Paula.

Pierre continúa con su mala suerte.

Andrew admite tener novia.

Rob y Roxanne son los únicos campistas que tienen un IQ elevado, revelado hasta el momento.

Carly admite tener coulorfobia y claustrofobia.

Rob se aburre y pasa al paso dos de su plan.

Kay es eliminado pero se salva ya que Chris piensa que debe dar un giro.

**Preguntas:**

¿Tu personaje a quienes ama de las temporadas anteriores y a quienes odia?

¿Qué personaje de la competencia le gusta a tu OC?

**Reviews:**

**Leaf:** Para empezar no pondré tantos números, si Pierre provoco esto por su sensualidad, y mama McLane se enamoró de él, pero también la mando a prisión, tal vez vuelva en un futuro o tal vez no sus juanetes le matan.

Bueno como vez Pierre mantiene su mala suerte est vez golpeado en los kiwis por pelotas de pimpón eso duele.

Arceus y Giratina te gusta, llora de la felicidad, taran cameo indefinido de mi favorita de TDPI, no es spoiler porque no digo nada de la competencia, y a partir del próximo capitulo habrán cameos.

Bueno este solo eso responderé por ahora.

**Andrés Anaya:** Alabado sea Palkia encontraste tu contraseña, o creaste otra cuenta, gracias por el 198 pero quería dos más, ok no, te dio hambre ni te imaginas a mi cada vez que estaba en esto me iba a preparar la comida, pero me di cuenta que ya llevo dos desafíos con comida y necesitaba acción como la de este episodio, que de grande quieres ser como yo, creo que soy más joven que tú y que todos la verdad.

**MarieDudeFan:** Demore como años en la actualización, solo espero que ya no pase otra vez, rayos debo dejar de ser predecible en los títulos, si Chrissy la mando por un largo tiempo y si como vez la aman y la odian pero quien no ama a la loca bipolar que es mala con corazón de oro.

Bueno Madame McLane se me ocurrió porque vi algo de que Chris odiaba a su mamá, era un meme pero me inspiro a crearla. Bueno los osos tienen mala suerte porque todo es al azar.

Ding ding tenemos una ganadora, pero no spoilers nada o te mato acerca de lo de Scarlett.

Cameos anotados, wow todos quieren cameos al parecer, pero bueno hoy no hubo cameo, solo el indefinido de Scarlett, amo a esa chica.

Ignorare las Pos datas me hicieron sentir torpe, Jen está en los Lagartos pero a veces se hace una laguna en mi cabeza.

La segunda post data me encanto y te doy un diez completo...

**ScaleneCandy:** Que gracioso dos hombres y dos mujeres, enserio a mí no me hace reír o tal vez es porque yo lo escribo, si los osos aman a Kiara, casi tanto como que Nia aparezca de la nada.

Pase a tu preguntas y me quede con cara de WTF, como Nia sabe eso, pero como vez le sirvió, que bueno que sabía que Cody calzaba así de raro.

Bueno quien dijo que no iba a ver Yaoi o Yuri tal vez en mínimas cantidades pero hay un poco de vez en cuando.

Triángulos amorosos mira que ni he hecho que la pareja de la Venus se bese y ya quieres celos pero se me ocurrirá más de alguno.

Circense ciencia que habla de los circos, creo, me gusta pero no me imagino al Chef en mallot mejor dicho nadie quiere esa imagen.

**Roxy:** Si adivinaste la pareja o yo soy muy obvio en lo de las parejas, aun no lo sé, te hice llorar lo siento, Melody y Dmtry creo que ya puedo hacer un triángulo con esa idea, y Nate a lo mejor solo que los dos son unos despistados a no más poder.

Bueno me pusiste a pensar en los olvidada dos pero tienes razón, y TDPI la veo difícil (Aja, y pone a Scarlett) no todos la han visto, y oye yo también aprendí italiano, Un Caldo Benvenuti, con esa frase entendí: Una cálida bienvenida o que había Caldo para la bienvenida.

**Shadowcat-Riot:** Si dejaste no vi, soy muy distraído, soy de esas personas que uno grita dinosaurio y yo pregunto dónde, doy fe de errata en eso Jen está en los lagartos, solo que en mi cabeza se hacen posos de información más ahora que debo aprenderme treinta preguntas de memoria, y estaba que significa HP, y de la nada salió Andrew diciéndome una mala palabra, y luego la otra mencione las tres clases de ácidos, y fue justo ahí donde puse a Jen en los osos, no sé qué tiene que ver pero bueno.

SIP todo es genética, que viene de herencia, y la herencia es la ciencia que estudia a la genética, o era al revés.

**FanTD97:** Fue la intro a la madre de Chris, bueno es que necesitaba a algún mata aves y de la nada Paula se ofreció.

Enserio lo siento yo quiero que sus personajes queden bien perdón por su OCCeinidad.

Tal vez porque Chris no tiene corazón.

Creo que no te agrada mi forma de salvar, pero es raro cuando sirve, en este caso por ejemplo, es todo al azar.

Por cierto un desafío en las minas, eso pasara en otro cap., que ya plañe pero lo usare luego.

**Melanie Clark:** Si me encanta maltratar al francés pero dicen que cuando uno tiene mala suerte, un día tendrá buena, si es oficial Dmtry tendrá a Melody como pareja, Kay no es debilucho aunque ahorita me acorde que él puede romper un romance, Roxanne odia a Paula por acercársele a su hombre, pues la complicación funciona a veces, exacto nadie se dio cuenta, y creyeron que Carly era inocente igual que lo fue la paloma, codorniz el ave.

Melanie adivinaste te quedas con una de las otras dos que no elija Marie, Si odio mi gramática es oficial, en mi defensa no es mi idioma natal.

**Jazminlp: **Bueno adivine con lo de dormir, sabes eso me hizo pesar en lo de la misma hora y en el mismo canal para la despedida de Chris, pero mira Melody a la única chica que tiene es a Chrissy, al menos en su equipo y no se llevan muy bien con ella.

Ese desafío lo anoto me encanto pero lo usare para un futuro capitulo, La furia de los Bebes...

Si ya lo doble confirmo serán pareja o tal vez no...

**Zpye: **No, la eliminación es al azar por una página web, tu review puede decir: Me gustó mucho, si quieres, pero como soy raro quiero largos para leer, y recompenso a quien envié el más largo, por ejemplo si en la ruleta de la fortuna callera Andrew, él normalmente se iría pero si tu escribiste un review más largo, lo salvo y giro la ruleta otra vez.

SIP Drama es mi segundo nombre, ok no tengo segundo nombre, bueno si tengo pero es el que más uso, en todo caso mi primer nombre, no te preocupes por lo de tu review se floja pero comenta, créeme duele un poco que te lean y no te comenten, es como lo que dicen por ahí, que te metan mano y salir corriendo.

Con gusto aceptare tus ideas, y las de cualquiera.

Los OC son Original Carácter, ósea tu personaje en este caso en mi fic, puede ser inventado o real o incluso uno mismo...

_Y bien el próximo capitulo lo intentare hacer más rápido pero créanme ando con unas vueltas, si no es el colegio es mi vida personal o en el dentista o lastimado como lo estoy ahorita, pero bueno hasta la próxima._


End file.
